The destroyer
by Dr. shrink
Summary: This is the story about a boy in the world of Pokemon, who is suffering from amnesia, and he has no memory about his past, or about the destiny he has to face.
1. In the beginning

In the beginning, there was one.

My name is Terry, and I have no memories of my past. I don't have any memories of my family, and I don't have anyone to take care of me. But how can someone take care of you when you're a monster? I guess I shouldn't leave you in the dark, and tell you a little more about myself. I'm a 14 year old boy with brown hair and matching eyes, I also have a small black wing on my right shoulder. But what people find most surprising is my height; 6 inches. I'm also wearing dolls clothes. {It's the only thing that can fit me.} Yet I'll probably be stronger than you, or any of your Pokemon whatsoever. Why you ask? Because I possess every Pokemon attack and ability known to all. Isn't that enough reason to call me a monster? I should probably tell you my story of me now, being someone I never wanted to be.

The destroyer.

It was a normal afternoon, the bright sunlight streaming though the forest, and you could hear the soft Pokemon cries surrounding you. The forest was filled with a healthy and wild atmosphere. I always liked it like that, but all I cared about for now was that I was hungry. I could hear my tummy growling for something to eat; even a berry would be good right about now.

"An Oran Berry tree!" I exclaimed. Right there, a lone tree was standing tall, but I was staring at the blue berries on the tree. Oran's aren't exactly the best, but they're pretty much enough to satisfy me. Instinctively, I flew toward the Oran tree at full speed, not noticing that another Pokemon was close by.

"Yum! Down the ha-" And unexpectedly, a Pikachu took the berry right out of my hand.

"H-hey! That's mine!" But the Pikachu didn't seem to hear me, because it continued to run down the path. So my wing carried me up, and I tried my best to catch up with the runaway Pikachu, though I had to hand it to him, he sure knew how to run. Suddenly, to my surprise, a net flew out of the bushes and caught the Pikachu easily.

"We got him!" A voice came out. Just then, I stopped in my tracks.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Another one piped up.

"Right!" Another replied. The trio emerged out of their hiding places, and I got to see what they looked like. One of them was a guy with short blue hair, and was the one carrying the net. Beside him was a woman with long red colored hair. And strangely, the last was a Meowth. I was sure I heard three voices. Could that last voice belong to the Meowth? I was about to fly after them until I saw the Oran Berry at my feet. Picking it up, I sighed.

"There's no way could I sleep tonight without helping the Pikachu out." I mumbled. So I chased the trio with the poor, trapped Pikachu. If only I knew what I was getting myself into. Flying as fast as I could, I was catching up to the weird trio until I noticed a cliff nearby. I had the urge to shout 'Watch out!' to them, but it seems like they were planning that the entire time, because a large hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and worse, they were escaping in it!

"Stop right there!" I shouted as I flew myself to the balloon. The problem is that I was having a hard time catching a good wind gust to carry me, and I just barely took hold of the cable of the balloon.

"Hm? What's that?" The blue-haired guy muttered as he looked at me.

"Some kind of weird doll?" The red-head responded. There was a strange and creepy aura emanating from her.

"We don't need any dolls! Throw it away!" Now I was positive the Meowth was talking. Though I was a bit surprised since this is the first time I've heard a Pokemon who shouldn't be talking, and yet, has learned to.

"But it's so cute!" The woman cooed at me. All of a sudden, she grabbed me, and began hugging me...very tightly.

"Jessie." The guy said worriedly. This felt like the worst experience yet, so I had no choice but to say something.

"Let me go you old lady!" I yelled. Surprised by the sudden outburst and the word, 'Old lady', Jessie released me, and now I was just floating in the air with the help of my wing.

"What kind of doll are you?" Jessie shouted. "And who are you calling an old lady?" For some reason, it was almost fun to now call her that now. She was fuming, I could tell, because her other two teammates were trying their best to hold her back from her arms.

"Where's Pikachu?" I said. The demanding tone made the three flinch slightly, but Jessie quickly recovered from it.

"What's it to you? Don't tell me you're with the twerps?" She said the word, 'Twerps', in disgust, like she preferred not to say that word again because it makes her want to hurl. Whoever these twerps are, they must have ticked her off, more than once.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know it's wrong to catch a Pokemon this way, and I'm going to free it." I replied.

"Oh yeah? Try my Fury Swipes!" The cat Pokemon quickly tried to attack me from the balloon with its sharp claws; I dodged, but just barely.

"Don't act so tough dollie! You probably couldn't land an attack on me!" I felt like I wanted to knock this Pokemon out of the balloon, but I had to be careful, or else he might overpower me. I began using, 'Focus Energy', but when I got too close to the balloon I found out just how strong Meowth really was.

"Eat my Slash!" Making a jump in the air, Meowth hit me easily, making a large wound mark on my right shoulder. I screamed in pain, and I wavered as I saw Meowth laughing at me. I could feel the pain burning on my wound, but I had to finish these guys off once and for all. Suddenly, fire was coming out of my right hand, and the Focus Energy was about to pay off.

"What the?" They all said in unison with disbelief and surprise.

"Fire punch!" I had thrust my arm at them, and they went flying out of the balloon and into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio yelled as they flew into the sky. After I dealt with them, I was trying to fly the balloon. I've always wanted to try it; seeing how this was my first time flying one, but I did not except it to be like this.

"Hold on Pikachu! This is going to be a rough landing!" I struggled to land the balloon safely on the same cliff I saw before, but flying a balloon was harder than I thought. After some time though, I was able to get the thing back onto the ground; with a minor crash.

"Ouch." I said, wincing from the pain. I got out of the balloon while carrying the cage with the Pikachu.

"Man, this thing is heavy. What did they use to build this cage?" I didn't really complain about it much though; I was more focused on getting the poor Pokemon out of there. The cage seemed pretty durable, durable enough to withstand a bunch of electrical attacks.

"That means that they were either targeting electric Pokemon, or they really were after this Pikachu." Destroying the cage with a Force Palm, the Pokemon staggered out and collapsed onto the ground. Then I noticed that he was hurt from the events awhile ago.

"What should I do?" I thought, and then I remembered the Oran berry that the Pikachu took from me.

"That should do the trick." My wing began to glow a white aura, and then I threw the Oran berry into the air.

"Steel Wing!" I jumped into the air and unleashed the attack on it, separating it in half.

"Now eat this, it'll help you heal a bit." I handed the Pikachu half of the berry, he ate it immediately, and showed me a smile.

"Pi...ka." He replied gratefully. Steadily, the Pokemon stood up and stared at me.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Out of the blue, the Pikachu began nuzzling me with its nose.

"H-hey, cut that out!" I said as I smiled. The Pikachu felt so warm that I nearly forgot about my own wound, all of a sudden, a jab of pain erupted from it.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"Pika-pi!" I clutched my wound in pain; the blood seeped out from my hand and started to drip on the ground.

"Ugh, I didn't think my wound would be this bad."

"Pikachu? Where are you?" I heard someone shout from somewhere. The voice startled me; it was a boy's voice.

"Not good, a human shouldn't get close to me." I said as I looked for someplace to hide.

"Pi?" The Pokemon's ears seemed to face where the voice came from, and suddenly, a big grin crept on his face.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" The voice continued to shout.

"Pikapi! Pika-pikachu!" The Pokemon ran toward it's trainer and bounced on him happily. He was really happy to have found his partner as well.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He beamed. He was relieved and happy that he was able to find his best friend again. The Pikachu jumped back out of his trainer's hug and pointed at me, or at least, where I was anyway.

"What is it buddy?" The boy questioned as he stared at the ground. "There's nothing there Pikachu." The Pikachu was surprised that I wasn't there anymore, but the boy did find something of interest.

"Huh? Half of an Oran Berry? Hey, it has some red stuff on it." Touching it with one of his fingers, he examined it closely, and gasped.

"Blood?" Not far from where the two were standing, I was standing on a lone branch in a nearby tree.

"I can't let them know about me; after all, I'm a monster." I thought sadly.

"No one would understand, no one ever did." After I made sure that they were out of sight, I decided to look around for more food. Since that boy took the Berry instead of leaving it on the ground.

"Did I really bleed that much?" I said as I looked at my arm, which had stopped bleeding for the time being. At that moment, I heard another voice; a girl's voice.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" I heard a Pokemon's cry in response to the move shouted by the voice.

"What's going on over there?" I carefully flew to another branch and looked down. A girl with blue-ish hair and matching eyes was giving out commands. She was wearing a sleeveless, black and pink dress, a white hat, and pink colored shoes. Her partner, a Piplup, easily did the attack and unleashed a large whirlpool in front of them.

"Looks like they're training for something." I mumbled.

"Hey Dawn!" All of a sudden, the same boy who I saw awhile ago with Pikachu ran toward them.

"Ash! So you found Pikachu?"

"Yup!" The two of them seemed happy that Pikachu was back. I also got a better look at the boy who took the Oran Berry. Ash had black hair and matching eyes, and his clothes consist of a red cap and a black vest with a yellow line in the middle over a white shirt. Ash wore simple, blue jeans along with red and black shoes. The design on his hat also showed the half of a poke ball.

"Oh yeah, I found something on the ground where Pikachu was." Ash placed his hand inside his pants pocket and brought out the other half of the Oran Berry.

"Half of an Oran Berry?" Dawn asked while curiously looking at it.

"Yeah, but look at this." Dawn got a closer look and saw the red blotches on the berry.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah. It's blood."

"But how?"

"I don't know, maybe a Pokemon got injured and left this berry on the ground." He guessed. My cut suddenly began to bleed again to my dismay, and pain overwhelmed me once more.

"U-urg, if this keeps up, I'll be in serious trouble." While mumbling that, I accidentally lost my footing on the branch I was standing on, and fell off the tree.

"Aaaaah!"

"Huh? Did you hear that?" I heard the boy say. This wasn't good, I had to get away before they could find me, the only problem was that I had an open gash on my shoulder, and my wing seemed too tired to fly me away.

"It came from that bush!" Dawn added. The two walked over to where I fell, but I was too injured to even move, let alone use a move to save myself.

"W-what's that?" The girl asked in a cautious voice. She pointed at me in surprise, and I tried my best not to flinch at her...rudeness. I mean, don't they always say it's not polite to point at people?

"Is that a doll?" Ash questioned. Dawn picked me up and looked at me closely.

"Look at this Ash, there's a big cut over here."

"Wait a sec, is that thing bleeding?" The boy shouted; shocked that a weird doll would have blood inside it in the first place. I groaned in hopes that they would be surprised enough to drop me so that I'd be able to flee, but looks like it didn't work. They seemed even more interested in me now.

"Huh? Did that doll just...say something?" I started to bleed even more now from Dawn's grip; which was bad for me, I couldn't let these people know who or what I am, But the cut was so bad that I couldn't keep the pain inside of me anymore. I had no choice. I yelled in agony. It startled them all right, but the two of them looked more concerned than frightened.

"His wound is bleeding even more now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We've gotta help him!" Ash answered while gesturing his companion to go back to the camp site.


	2. Enter, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup

A/N: I have decided not to add Brock to my story. Not because I'm racist, but because Ash and Dawn need to learn how to take care of themselves.

In the beginning, there was one. Three did the first one make. Two did the first one make. And-

The first thing I heard when I woke up were voices. Familiar voices.

"Mhm." I still couldn't move my body very well, but whatever I was lying on, it felt better than the ground.

"Look Ash! It's waking up!" I heard someone say in relief. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the girl I saw before, which startled me a bit.

"Are you OK?" I turned my head and saw the same boy who picked up the berry I wanted. That's when I realized I was on the girl's hand.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. "Get away from me!" I shouted as I jumped out of her hand.

"Wait! Hold on!" Ash said as he stood up. As I was running toward the forest, the Pikachu I saw earlier got in front of me with it's arms spread out. Then I tried to run around the Pikachu, but then the girl's Piplup got in front of me too. Then I turned around to see the other two approach me.

"D-d-d-don't c-c-c-come a-a-a-any c-c-c-closer." I stammered in fear.

"H-hey! We won't hurt you!" The girl suddenly went toward me, making me curl up into a ball. It's a strange reaction I've developed whenever a human would come close enough, someday I'll have to break that embarrassing habit. I honestly expected the girl would hurt me or something like that because I ran from them, or because I looked like a talking doll, but instead of what I thought would happen, I felt a hand rubbing my head gently.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright." She murmured as she kept rubbing my head as soft as she could. Cautiously, I uncurled myself and faced Dawn with small tears in my eyes. Her expression looked like she was worried about me.

"There there, it's OK." Her voice sounded a little timid, but she still extended her hand toward my face and wiped the droplets from my face.

"You're, *Sniff*, not going to hurt me?" I said, still cautious, but I wasn't as scared as before.

"Of course not." Dawn said. I slowly got up from where I was sitting on the ground.

"Wait! Don't move!" Ash shouted.

"Huh? Why?" All of a sudden, a rushing pain came back to my arm, and I collapsed on my knees because of it.

"Are you OK?" Dawn shouted worriedly.

"Urg. Oh yeah, I haven't done anything about it yet." I mumbled to myself. I slowly stood up and raised my arm up in the air.

"Sunny day!" My body shone brightly and out of the blue, the clouded, orange sky cleared way to the shining, red sun.

"Huh?" Ash and Dawn were both gaping at me, but I wasn't done yet.

"Synthesis!" The glow grew even more intense and the pain soon vanished from my wound, it already began to show signs that I didn't get it in the first place.

"What the?" They were still amazed from what I just did. After a few more seconds, my wound completely disappeared, and I brushed off some of the dust on my shirt.

"There, all better." I muttered.

"What...are you?" Ash said slowly.

"I'm...a monster." I replied sadly.

"A...monster?" Dawn repeated in confusion and surprise. I could tell they were shocked, well of course, everyone that knew of my ability would be surprised at first. Normally they would go from shocked to scared, Which is why I thought it would be dangerous to tell what I'm capable of, but-

"Yeah, I mean, anyone else would think so." I added.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, still puzzled about the entire situation.

"Well, just look at me. I'm six inches tall. I have a black wing on my right shoulder. and you just saw my power."

"Your power?" He repeated again.

"Yes. I know the moves of every Pokemon on the entire planet."

"What?" They were now staring at me in awe.

"Although, I have no idea how I got this power in the first place. I just found out when I woke up one time, or at least, that's how far back I can remember."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Cool? You're actually one of the first few people to say that." I responded.

"I think it's nice." Dawn added.

"Nice huh?"

"Yeah, and your cute." I felt weird with three compliments thrown at me one after another.

"Great, first cool, then nice, and now I'm being called cute. Are you just trying to gain my trust so you can use my power for yourselves?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? We're not trying to use you for anything." Ash said calmly.

"Yeah, why are you so cautious?" Dawn asked.

"It's the same with all humans." I said as I created a sphere of fire in my right hand.

"They always want power, and I'm like the jackpot for them." I said as I clenched my hand into a fist, causing the sphere to vanish.

"Trust us, we just want to help you out." I felt Ash's steps getting closer to me. I looked him in the eye as he bent down.

"You promise?" The two kids nodded in response. I still felt wary about the two, but they were just kids, so maybe they were really telling the truth.

"OK, I trust you." I saw a big smile light up on Ash's face.

"My name is Terry by the way."

"My name's Ash."

"And my name is Dawn."

"Pip-piplup!" The penguin Pokemon cried proudly.

"Pi-pikachu!"

"And of course I remember you." I smiled at Pikachu.

"You know Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I saved Pikachu from a group of people who captured him."

"What group of people?" His tone grew a little serious.

"Well, one had red hair and was female; one had blue hair and was male, and they had a Meowth that could talk."

"Wait, that must be-"

"Team Rocket!" Dawn finished.

"Team Rocket? Who's that?" I asked.

"Team rocket is a group of people who steal Pokemon and sell them for money, or at least, that's what they basically do. Those guys are always causing trouble for us and other people." Ash folded his arms.

"I wish they would stop bothering us and leave us alone already, they're motto is really annoying too."

"Motto?"

"If they show up again, you'll know what I mean."

"Really? Well you don't have to worry about them, I took care of them personally with a Fire Punch." I showed my fist and it flared up red, showing Ash that I blasted them off quite easily.

"Cool, thanks."

"Don't mention it." I responded proudly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dawn asked; I simply shrugged back in return.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you going to go back to your family?" Ash questioned.

"I...Don't have a family." I replied back miserably.

"What...Happened?" Dawn looked concerned.

"I was always alone. Everywhere I traveled, I was always by myself. Ever since I was a kid, or as far as I recall." I muttered while pressing my two index fingers together, trying to remember as much as I could.

"That's horrible." Dawn said. Then her face lit up.

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"Well, if you don't have anyone to take care of you, why not come along with us?" She pressed.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" I shouted back indignantly.

"No. I was just saying if you want to, you can come with us. If you want to anyway." I think I detected some kind of, 'Wanting', in her voice. Did she really want me to come with them that badly?

"Well, I don't want to impose."

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine. Right Ash?" She turned to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, the more the merrier anyway!" He beamed.

"Give me some time to think about it, alright? It's getting dark after all." I looked up at the dark sky, the sun had already disappeared in the clouds.

"We should have dinner soon." Ash said. Out of the blue, my stomach began to rumble loudly, And I heard Dawn giggle a bit to my, 'slight' annoyance.

"Are you getting hungry?" I nodded in reply; I wouldn't be that hungry if 'someone' took the Oran Berry I was about to wolf down.

"Yeah, I didn't get to eat anything ever since I woke up."

"Nothing?" Ash asked incredulously.

"I was going to eat an Oran Berry, but Pikachu took it before I could even bite it." I heard Pikachu whimper in apology.

"You're forgiven, don't worry about it." I patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Oh wait!" Ash took something out of his pocket.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"I found it where Pikachu was. Is this the berry you were talking about?" He showed the blue berry to me.

"Yeah, it is." I murmured.

"Wait Ash; remember the blood on the berry?"

"Oh yeah." Ash looked at the berry unhappily.

"Don't worry about that, let me see it." Ash gave me the berry and I concentrated my power again.

"Bubble!" Bubbles came out of my mouth, and one of them caught the Oran easily, cleansing the small amount of blood on it.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed in amazement.

"There we go." I proceeded to eat it heartily. But while I was eating I started thinking about my current situation.

"{Why am I still hanging around these kids? I should have left them a long time ago. And why are they being so nice to me? First they try to heal my wound, then they try to comfort me, then they try to befriend me and now they're giving me back the berry I was about to have for breakfast. Maybe I've been away from their world for so long that I've forgotten what their form of kindness is like. Or maybe they saw my name on a wanted poster somewhere, and they just want help me so they can help themselves, by making a quick buck. And even if that's not the case, they just said they wanted to help me, but their aura tells me that they're afraid of me. Every time I've told a human about my power they always become afraid of me. So how can I trust these kids when they're afraid of me? The answer is simple...I can't.}"

"Terry? Are you OK?" I heard a voice snap me back into reality, I looked up and saw Dawn looking at me worriedly.

"You haven't touched your berry for a while now, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine." I went back to eating my berry, but I could still see Dawn looking at me in the corner of my eye. She went back to eating her food after a couple of seconds, but she kept looking at me every now and then. wondering what was on my mind.

"That was pretty good." I said happily after eating the last bits of the Oran.

"You sure that's enough for you? We still have some food left." Ash asked while he was sitting on the ground.

"Nah, it's fine." I replied back with a smile.

"Well, I think I'll hit the hay."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Ash mumbled while stifling a yawn. The two pulled a sleeping bag out of their backpacks, and lay them down on the ground.

"Well, goodnight guys." I muttered as I watched them getting ready to sleep.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep Terry?" Dawn questioned.

"Either on the ground, or a nearby tree branch. That's where I normally sleep anyway." I responded while I yawned.

"Wait, you're just going to sleep on the cold, hard, ground?" She exclaimed with disbelief.

"What? Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, why don't you sleep with me?" As soon as Dawn said that I cringed.

"Come again?"

"I won't let you sleep in the cold when we can sleep nice and warm in our sleeping bags." She muttered with a pout, which was strange, because in normal terms, I should be the one complaining, not her.

"Really, it's fine. I'm OK with lying on the ground." in truth, the thought of sleeping with someone around ten times my height, is quite scary.

"No. I won't take no for an answer." She still pouted. A little surprised by the sudden movement, she picked me up from where I was standing, and placed me beside her in her blue sleeping bag.

"A-are you sure about this?" I stammered; my face growing red.

"Don't worry." She soothed.

"You sure you're sure?" I asked again.

"Of course." Dawn put the blanket over the both of us, which I would say was really comfortable, if I were sleeping alone.

"Goodnight Terry."

"Goodnight Dawn." Soon, we both managed to get to sleep, despite the awkwardness this brought me. But then, Dawn kept tossing and turning, and some time later, I found myself out of her sleeping bag and on the grass.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start." I sighed. "Actually, me being here, they already know I'm a monster. Nobody understood me, and when I told them about myself, they just threw me away and didn't want anything to do with me. I'm an outcast, on an entirely different level." Sighing sadly once more, I stood up and began to walk away from the campsite.

"No one will ever understand me. No one."

"That's not true." A voice came out.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Pikachu standing behind me with a worried face.

"Where are you going? It's past midnight you know." He asked.

"I'm leaving." I shot back.

"So, you can understand Pokemon language as well, huh?" A flash of surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, now can you please leave me alone?" I questioned, irritated by someone stopping me.

"I don't think you're a monster." Pikachu suddenly said.

"Well that's your opinion."

"It's actually pretty cool that you can understand me, even though Ash is one of my closest friends, he can't interpret everything I say correctly though." Pikachu grinned. I faced back to the forest, and began to walk away again.

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

"I know what you just said, because it's always the same as everyone else."

"But, I didn't mean to call you a monster."

"Then what did you mean to call me?"

"Well, you're different, that's for sure."

"Thanks for the news bulletin."

"But that's alright, because everyone is different in their own way."

"If you put it that way, it's like everyone's an equal. But seriously, look at me; I'm not like everyone, in a bad way. I can't fit in with humans or Pokemon-"

"Yes you can."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not about appearances, it's more about what you want to do. I know you don't want to hurt anybody. So in that sense, you and I are just the same."

"Yes. That is also true. But, you don't understand Pikachu. I will hurt your friends, even if I don't want to. It always ends up that way, which is why some people might still be after me. That's the main reason I can't be with anyone anymore."I didn't look back-

"Then, I'll protect you Terry." -Until Pikachu said that statement.

"What?" I glanced at Pikachu with disbelief.

"If someone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. We'll all protect you, I'm sure Ash and Dawn would say the same thing."

"Are, you serious? If this is a way to cheer me up, it isn't helping." Pikachu frowned slightly. In the flickering light of the fire, both of us stood there for a few moments, before Pikachu responded again.

"I mean it." He smiled. "I'll protect you." His voice was so sure of it, that it felt hard to think that he was lying.

"Thanks Pikachu." Without realizing it, a small tear escaped from my eye, and more followed. I don't really know what happened, but all of a sudden, I ran to Pikachu and hugged him, I felt like he could really protect me, a feeling spread across my body. A feeling of...safety.

"Terry, it's OK." His voice was soothing, like he was really trying to comfort me. After a bit, the tears stopped coming, and soon, I fell asleep in Pikachu's arms.

"I promise, I'll protect you." Pikachu carried me carefully to Ash's side, and he sat down and fell asleep as well. Everything felt peaceful now. And me and Pikachu dreamed good dreams that night.


	3. The journey begins

When I opened my eyes, I found myself blinking a few times from the bright sunlight above us.

"Man, what a night." I mumbled. I stifled a yawn as I stretched my arms as far as I could.

"I guess I'll get something to eat then." I stood up slowly from Pikachu's lap, but then he felt me moving around and he woke up.

"Yawn, what a night." He murmured as well.

"Like two birds of a feather huh?" I chuckled.

"Oh, you're awake already." Pikachu smiled. I got off of Pikachu's lap, and he stood up along with me.

"Good morning Terry." He greeted.

"Same to you Pikachu." I replied.

"So, should we wake up Ash and Dawn?" Pikachu asked as he glanced at his two friends. I thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"Not yet, they seem to be enjoying their sleep."

"OK then. So what should we do?"

"How about we get breakfast first? If we're lucky, and find a lot, we'll grab some for them too."

"That's a good idea." Pikachu beamed.

"Then let's go!" I shouted, only for Pikachu to cover my mouth for saying it too loud.

"Right, sorry." I muffled, because his paw was still on my face. So Pikachu and I went off to the forest to search for something to eat. We continued to walk around the forest until we found a really huge Oran tree, it was even bigger than the one I saw yesterday.

"Whoa, that's a really big tree." Pikachu said; amazed.

"Yup, we better get started in getting those berries." I responded. I started to flap my wing and flew to the upper parts of the tree, and Pikachu followed closely behind by climbing on its trunk. Picking the berries was a piece of cake, and soon we found ourselves with a large pile of them.

"I never thought that there would be that many berries in one tree." I said while feeling a little proud with the berries we were able to gather.

"Yeah, so when do we get to eat them?" Pikachu asked.

"When Ash and Dawn get up." I answered.

"Alright, should we wake them up now?"

"Not yet, we still have to do something with these Oran's."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about making a salad from the berries we've collected."

"Huh? Hey, that's a pretty cool idea. Sure, let's do it." After carrying most of the berries back to the campsite, we began to chop up the berries with our attacks, since I was too small to handle a knife, and Pikachu didn't even know how to use one. The two of us were able to pile a bunch of chopped berries on the table.

"That should do it." I said finally as I wiped some sweat off of my forehead.

"Phew, can I get them up now?"

"Yeah sure, I'm getting a little hungry anyway." Pikachu ran toward Ash and dawn and began to shake them. A ruffled grunt came up afterwords, and soon I saw Ash rubbing his eyes and sitting up from his sleeping bag, staring at Pikachu with a straight face. Dawn also sat up and looked at me.

"Mhm, oh, good morning Pikachu." Ash lightly smiled at his best friend.

"Good morning Terry." Dawn followed.

"Piplup." The penguin Pokemon woke up last.

"Same to you, anyway, we went ahead and made breakfast." I moved aside from where I was standing, and showed them what I was hiding.

"Huh?" They said in unison. The two of them saw the bowl on the table which was filled with Oran's and a bunch of edible leaves.

"Sorry for the mess, it was a bit hard in finding the right leaves for the salad." I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow! Is that for us?" Dawn's eyes suddenly sparkled at the food we made.

"Sorta, I got a lot of help from Pikachu as well."

"Wow, thanks Pikachu!" Ash piped up as he rubbed Pikachu affectionately.

"And thank you Terry!" Dawn added.

"Don't mention it, now let's dig in!" I shouted happily. We were able to divide the salad into five equal parts, and we began to eat it cheerfully.

"Mm, that was good!" I said after the bowl was finished.

"Yeah, it was really delicious!" Ash commented. Dawn said the same thing at the same time.

"So, um, Terry?" Dawn asked.

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about coming with us?" I made a quick glance at Pikachu, and I remembered what happened last night.

-o-

"I mean it, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Pikachu."

-o-

I did think about it when Pikachu said that. I haven't felt this feeling of safety and friendship for so long I kind of forgot what it was like...what it was like to have someone there with you in your time of need. To tell you the truth...it felt good.

"Yeah, I'll come along." I beamed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ash beamed as well.

"Welcome aboard Terry!" Dawn grinned.

"Thanks guys." And so, we packed our things, and began to walk/fly toward the next destination, wherever that was. We continued to travel down a long path. The walk stretched around thirty minutes, and the chats were pretty fun to listen to. The path soon ended, and we were greeted with a lot of large buildings. We arrived in a city, which was probably where Ash and Dawn were headed in the first place.

"Finally, we made it." Ash said as he gazed at the tall skyscrapers.

"Yeah, now we can finally do some shopping!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"It's been a long time." I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, Ash caught a small part of what I said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I assured him.

"Um, alright then." He replied, and quickly lost the worried look on his face. We entered the city, and began to walk around. Mostly window shopping for Dawn.

"{This is the first city I've ever been in, and it's where my first home is.}" I thought to myself as we continued to walk down the gray street.

"Oh, look at this!" Suddenly, Dawn's voice cut into my thoughts as she pointed at a women's clothing store. The place seemed quite huge from the outside, and the walls look like they've been painted with a pretty good shade of light pink. Still, pink isn't one of my best colors, and the fact that it's mostly for girls.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Ash did a face-palm, and I already knew something bad was going to happen to the four of us. (That being me, Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup.) I still asked the dreaded question anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in just a-"

"Let's go inside!" Dawn's voice interrupted.

"Second." Ash finished with a sigh. Dawn quickly pulls us inside the shop entrance, and Ash seemed to have horror plastered all over his face-

A couple of hours later.

-And now, I can see why he was so terrified.

"So again, do you think this one looks good on me?" Dawn showed a pink, frilly dress to Ash.

"Or this one?" She then pulled out a summer dress that was an orange color, and had yellow designs on it.

"Dawn, please, you've been looking around this store for hours now." Ash pleaded.

"I don't think that we can take much longer." Suddenly, a small, muffled cry came from the pile of clothes.

"Pi...ka...chu."

"Oh come on Ash, I've just got a couple more to go." She beamed.

"That's what you said two hours ago." Ash reminded while exhaling sharply.

"Ash, if you want to be a Pokemon master, then you have to stop complaining first, even Terry hasn't complained since we've entered."

"Wait, where is Terry?"

"I thought he was...in this...pile." The two started to throw random pieces of shirts, dresses and pants from the large heap of garments.

"He's not in here!" Ash shouted in horror.

"Oh no! Could he be in one of the piles of clothing I gave back to the clerk!" she yelled, worried. Ash and Dawn began to look for the clerk of the store, and thankfully, she was pretty easy to spot.

"Um, excuse me?" Ash asked.

"May I help you?" The clerk replied with a broad smile.

"Y-yeah. You see, I'm trying to find a bunch of clothing that I gave back to you." Dawn said.

"Oh, that's right; I placed them back over there-"

"Over there Where!" Ash and Dawn screamed in unison.

"Back on the clothing racks of course." She responded with a slightly nervous tone because they raised their voices. Ash and Dawn turned back to where they were so people didn't hear them whispering to each other.

"This is bad Ash." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, what if someone wears the clothes he's in?"

"We have to find him."

"Is there a problem?" A familiar voice suddenly came in. Surprisingly, when they spun back, the two suddenly found themselves in front of Officer Jenny.

"Well, yes. These two standing here are making a racket." The clerk informed.

"I see. OK you two, come with me!" She shouted while dragging them from the back of their shirts.

"W-wait! We can't go yet!" Ash yelled.

"Sorry, but that's not for you to decide." The policewoman replied. So Ash and Dawn were forced out of the store, leaving a muffled Terry, and a lone Pikachu behind in pile's of clothing. And speaking of lone and muffled, what happened to Piplup?

"Pip...luuuup."

"What's wrong Nina?" A random girl asked her friend.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I heard something in that mountain of clothing."


	4. Enter, Jessica

"U-ugh. Where am I?" I mumbled as I stood up and scanned my surroundings. It was soft, wherever I was.

"Wait a sec, Dawn left me somewhere in some garments, right?" When I looked around, I was completely and utterly shocked that I was in a pair of woman's underwear. Of all the things I had to get myself into, it had to be this.

"This could not get any worse." I muttered. All of a sudden, It felt like the underwear was being picked up, and that could only mean one thing.

"I spoke too soon." I kept on praying that she wouldn't do what I thought she might do, but God didn't seem to want to answer my parers today, because I felt like I had the worst luck in the world at that moment.

"Oh god, this can't be happening. Just don't go insane now Terry. Who knows, she might put me down, and then you can get out of here." Suddenly, I heard voices, two to be exact.

"I would like to use the dressing room." A female's voice, and specifically the one that was holding me said.

"Sure, how much clothing do you have?" The clerk asked.

"Just this." Out of the blue, I felt like I was being carried higher into the air, probably to show the clerk what she's got.

"Alright then." I heard the door click, and I heard a small creak.

"Thank you very much." The same voice replied.

"Why does the world hate me so much?" I thought, depressed as she entered the lit dressing room. The teen was clearly shown on the clean mirror, and I was able to see what she looked like. She was a little tall, had long red hair that went past her shoulders, and purple eyes that somewhat seem to sparkle. To my guess, she was around sixteen, and her clothes consisted of a sky blue sleeveless shirt, a midnight blue short-sleeved jacket, and blue pants. Before long though, and to my complete horror, she began to take her clothes off.

"Oh shoot! If I don't do something soon-" Just then, the girl raised up the underwear and began to put it on.

"I know I'm going to regret this. Wait, what am I saying?" I muttered; the situation must have been screwing up my line of thinking.

"Stop!" I shouted as loud as my lungs could handle. It worked. The girl looked confused as to where my voice actually came from.

"In the underwear!" I yelled again.

"In the-huh?" She looked inside the underwear and stared at me.

"Whats this? A doll?"

"You wish." I replied. The girl screamed and dropped me along with the piece of clothing.

"Hey! What's wrong? Are you OK?" The clerk shouted from behind the door. I slowly crawled out of the underwear, and when the girl saw me, I saw her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, everything's alright." She said calmly in response.

"Don't scare us like that, OK?"

"I-I apologize." The girl replied. She then picked me up, and somewhat glared at me.

"You can talk?"

"Yes. I can." The girl flinched, and then, something hit me. She's familiar somehow.

"I'm so sorry for dropping you, it's just so shocking that you can talk and-" And then, her face lit up, as if she was struck with something.

"Wait...Terry?"

"Huh? How do you know my-" I suddenly remembered a memory that I thought I forgot so long ago.

"Jessica?"

"I can't believe it! How are you Terry? And how did you get here?" She was whispering this time, making her voice as soft as possible.

"I'm fine, and I'm with some friends." I answered with a small smile.

"Friends? I thought you didn't want anything to do with people after you left us." My expression drooped into a little frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Her voice trailed off, since we both knew where the topic was going.

"It's alright, I'm used to it."

"OK. By the way, what are you doing here? Trying to sneak a peek?" Jessica smirked.

"I promise you, that was never my intention from the beginning." Her smile didn't waver, as if expecting a better reason.

"A-and even if it was, I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?"

"I guess not." Her tone sounded satisfied with my answer. I exhaled in relief, and then I recalled something.

"Oh, that's right. Can I ask you for some help?"

"Of course Terry, what is it?"

"I need some help finding my friends; do you think you can help me them?"

"Alright, sure." We both stared at each other for a few moments.

"But can I try on the underwear first?" She finally said.

"Oh, um, y-yeah." Jessica gently placed me inside her pants pocket.

"I'll be done in just a second." She assured me.

"OK." I replied. The pocket was strangely nice and warm, and pretty cozy too. And all the events that happened so suddenly made me feel kind of sleepy.

"Maybe I'll take a little nap." I muttered to myself, and after a bit, I was in dream land.

"I'm done Terry. Terry?" Jessica opened her pants pocket, and saw me sleeping like a baby, or something along those lines.

"Hm, I guess we can take a little detour." Then, she put her pants back on, walked out of the dressing room, paid for the underwear, and walked out of the store.


	5. A date for disaster

"How are we going to get back inside the store?" Ash muttered as he folded his arms.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about Terry." Dawn said. The two of them were standing in front of the store window, wondering how they were going to get Terry out.

"Pi-pikapi!" A muffled cry came from somewhere.

"Huh?" Ash looked in and saw Pikachu emerge from the clothing.

"Look Dawn, it's Pikachu!"

"Huh? Oh!" Dawn turned around and saw what Ash was looking at.

"Sorry buddy, but we can't get in right now." Ash called as he gave a sheepish grin.

"Pikachuuuu." Pikachu whined lightly.

"Wait Ash, maybe Pikachu can help us find Terry!" Dawn piped up.

"That's right! Pikachu, can you find Terry for us?"

"Pika!" Pikachu began to climb down from the pile and ran around the store, trying to pick up Terry's scent. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. That's when Pikachu heard someone talking about Terry, which was pretty unexpected since he thought that Terry said he was alone for his whole life.

"I can't believe I found Terry in a place like this. Life sure can be weird when it wants to be." Jessica murmured to herself with a little smile on her face. Pikachu slowly tried to follow the girl, but then someone picked him up.

"Well what do we have here?" It was the clerk.

"Pika?" Pikachu tried to struggle free from her grasp, but she was stronger than he thought.

"A lone Pikachu? Where's your trainer little guy?" She asked.

"Pika-pika-chuuuuu." He cried.

"I hope Pikachu will find Terry in there soon." Ash mumbled as he was leaning on the store wall.

"Yeah." Dawn sighed. All of a sudden, the clerk came out of the store and walked toward Ash and Dawn.

"Is this your Pikachu?" The woman questioned.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." Ash smiled guiltily. The clerk placed Pikachu on the ground, and with Pikachu grunting a bit, the clerk went back inside the store.

"Did you find Terry?" Dawn asked.

"Pi-pika-pi-pikachu!" Pikachu began to point dramatically at a girl that was walking away from them.

"Wait, so you mean that girl has Terry?" Ash questioned while Pikachu responded with another cry as a yes.

"Alright, let's go and get him back!" Ash exclaimed.

"Wait Ash!" Dawn interrupted.

"What?" He was a little angry and impatient about his companion suddenly cutting in.

"We need to get Terry-"

"We can't just walk up to her and tell her that she has our friend on her personage." Ash flushed a little because she had a good point.

"Oh, right. Then what should we do?"

"Let's just follow her for now OK Ash?" Dawn suggested.

"Alright then." So Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Dawn beside him, started to follow the girl who had Terry, but before they got too far, a piercing cry came from behind them.

"Pip-piplup!" Piplup ran toward Dawn and into her arms while sniveling a bit.

"Oh, Piplup! I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about you." The penguin Pokemon continued to bawl. And so, Ash with Pikachu, and Dawn with Piplup, went to find Terry.

In the beginning, there was one. Three did the first one make. Two did the first one make. And one did the first one make. The last one's name was-

"Uh...where am I?" I mumbled. Out of the blue, I recalled what happened to me awhile ago.

"Oh right, I met Jessica awhile ago after so many years, and now she's going to help me find my friends." At that point I heard Jessica's voice. She was talking with someone.

"What would you like for today miss?" Another woman's voice came out.

"Two ice creams in bowls, one vanilla, small, and one strawberry, large." She replied.

"Two? Are you expecting someone?" The clerk's tone was filled with curiosity.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Jessica answered.

"My apologies miss."

"Wait...ice cream?" A little while later, I heard footsteps approaching us again. It was probably the woman that was taking her order and had what she wanted.

"Here you are miss...and I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's OK." Without warning, I felt a hand grabbing me from where I was and pulling me out. She placed me on the table in front of her, and I found myself glancing at her face.

"Did I disturb your sleep Terry?" Jessica asked with a small smile.

"No. I was awake when you pulled me out of there." I replied. Unknowingly to my old friend and I, there were a few people watching us from the table that was right next to us with menus hiding their faces, or to be exact, two people, and two Pokemon.

"So then, they know each other?" Ash guessed.

"But I thought he said he was always by himself?" Dawn added with confusion in her voice.

"Maybe there are some things he isn't telling us."

"Maybe." Meanwhile, a few more tables down, an unsuspecting trio was spying on Ash and co. Also with menus hiding their faces.

"I can't believe that those twerps had to pick this place of all places to eat something." Jessie said in disgust.

"Oh come on Jessie, just ignore them for now." The blue haired one said.

"Besides, we just paid for our ice cream, and it would be a waste if we got into a fight with them now."

"Oh fine, whatever." Jessie said, still disgusted.

"By the way, where did Meowth go?"

"I think he said something about using the little kitty box."

"But wait, where would he...oh never mind."

"So," Jessica said as she picked up her spoon. "I got us some ice cream, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to help me find my friends?" I responded while trying to pick up my spoon without being noticed by the other people around us. Of course, I was being covered by Jessica's arms at the time.

"I am, but I thought that you wanted to spend some time with me?" She smirked.

"Spend some time with you?" I repeated with puzzlement.

"You know, like a date."

"A date?" I think I just blushed when she said that.

"Because we haven't seen each other in over six years."

"It's...it's been that long?" It didn't feel that long to me. I guess time does pass by quickly.

"Yeah, it has." Jessica's smile looked pure again.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good, I've been good. Although I haven't talked to my parents in a long time." I sensed something off with the last statement.

"How come?" Jessica looked surprised I said such a thing. As if she expected me to know what she was talking about.

"Y-you don't remember Terry?"

"Remember what?" I wasn't liking where the conversation was going.

"That you-" She paused, as if the next words were something she would prefer never to say. We stared at each other, and her eyes felt like they were begging me to not press her further. But I kept on staring, waiting for an answer. Finally, she exhaled and muttered under her breath.

"You killed them." Even if her voice was so low, the word that stuck out the most already shocked me.

"W-w-what?" They didn't know that Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup also reacted in the same way.

"I...killed them?" I screamed.

"Yes." I was seriously hoping this wasn't a joke. But her tone was so firm that it couldn't have been. I was in complete shock; I don't even recall that ever happening, I mean, I killed my best friend's parents? All of a sudden, my vision became blurry; I couldn't see Jessica's face clearly. But only one thing stuck in my mind, that I actually killed someone.

"Are you OK Terry?"

"I...killed them?" I fell down on my knees, I felt disoriented, and I even felt like I was going to hurl. Nothing made sense anymore. It even felt impossible to grasp that I had actually taken a life. That single thought alone was too much fer me to bear.

"Terry? Are you alright?" Jessica looked at me worriedly, and tried to shake some sense back in to me. But with no such luck, I didn't even understand what she was saying anymore. I kept repeating the same statement over and over, my face began to turn a shade of pale white, and I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Terry? Terry?" We were drawing attention to ourselves, but at the time all I could do was continue to repeat the same thing, no matter how much it hurt me inside, the fact still stuck out. It was so painful that the thought of dying wasn't as painful anymore. I couldn't see anything, my hearing was blocked; it kept coming back to me. Horrible memories, I couldn't see them, but I knew that they were agonizing. Killed. The word kept coming again and again, over and over.

"Terry! Calm down! Terry?" And then my air supply just, ran out. And then, I fell face first on the table. Unconscious.

"Terry!"


	6. Enter, Suecra

In the beginning, there was one. Three did the first one make. Two did the first one make. And one did the first one make. The last one's name was, Terry, the destroyer.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dawn asked. The three teens were in a small bedroom in Jessica's house, talking to each other about how they know Terry, and about what happened back at the ice cream shop.

"I think so, but I'm not sure." Jessica replied.

"Is it true? What you said about your parents?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it is." Jessica replied.

"But, Terry wouldn't do something like that right?" Dawn wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's the one responsible for killing my parents." Jessica said.

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"Well-" Before Jessica could have told the story, I grunted subconsciously as I tried to get myself up.

"He's waking up!" Dawn exclaimed with relief. I woke up and I found myself staring at three people who looked very familiar, but in my eyes everything was blurry, and I could hardly make them out.

"Ugh, what happened? It feels like someone hit me with a ton of bricks." I mumbled as I felt my forehead for any bumps or injuries.

"Are you OK Terry?" Jessica asks me.

"Jessica?" I yelled; surprised. It actually took me a few moments to register that I met her awhile ago.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." I tried to get up, but I collapsed on the ground again with a thump noise.

"Terry! Are you hurt?"

"Ow, Dawn? Is that you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Ash and Pikachu are here too." Dawn moved out of the way so I could see Ash and Pikachu from behind her.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu jumped on the bed and started to hug/squeeze me.

"P-pikachu! Yeah I missed you too-oww...choking...not...breathing!"

"Looks like he missed you." Ash beamed. Pikachu noticed I was turning blue, so he let me go.

"Pika-pika-pi!" He cried while showing a big grin.

"It's nice to see you too Pikachu." I muttered while also smiling. I tried to get up again, but I stumbled over and fell into Pikachu's arms.

"Pika!" Thankfully Pikachu caught me before I fell flat on my face again.

"Terry!" Jessica looked at me worriedly.

"I'm alright. Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika-chu!" I felt my strength coming back, after that, I stood up with the help of Pikachu. Then I faced my friend with a serious expression on my face.

"Jessica, I have to know...did-did I really...kill your parents?" She silently nodded in reply while gripping her arm.

"But, how come I don't remember doing such a thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was too horrible for you to remember, so you blocked it out and sealed it away in your head." She was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Jessica, I'm...sorry." I murmured while I looked down on the table I was standing on. There was a heavy pause after that, but she smiled at me.

"It's...it's alright." She muttered. Though I didn't feel convinced, and the guilt of doing such an act hit me again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to-I don't know what came over me...please! I'm so sorry I...I know that you forgive me, but...but that's not enough! I-" My voice trailed off as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Terry." Dawn felt out of place in this situation. I didn't care, I just kept crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm...really...sorry." All of a sudden, I felt someone rubbing my head. I looked up, and I saw Jessica, smiling.

"It's OK Terry." She continued trying to comfort me. The feeling felt...soothing. Like I really was forgiven.

"I know you didn't mean it." She added. I was still sniffling.

"W-what do you mean? I thought that I-"

"I have a feeling that you didn't really kill my parents."

"Huh? But didn't you say that Terry-" Ash started.

"Please Ash." Jessica interrupted; Ash quickly stopped talking.

"Terry, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't. No matter how much I try, I can't seem to even recall the moment itself." I answered. And honestly, I didn't like where this was going.

"Then...I'll have to tell you what I remember." Jessica started.

"It was about six years ago, mom and dad were having one of their arguments." Jessica started while her expression looked deep in thought.

"I remember; but not too well." I mumbled.

"It was different this time though." She looked more serious now.

"It was about you."

"What? What about me?"

"Remember when I wanted a cookie, but my mom wouldn't give me one?" I tried to recall as much as I could.

"I think I faintly remember something like that."

"Yeah, I had you go and get me a cookie. And if you did I said we would share it afterward."

"Oh now I remember. Oh boy, that was an embarrassing moment. When I snuck inside the room trying to get near that jar, and then when I got there, your dad came in the room and wanted to have a cookie as well." I slightly chuckled at the memory. But Jessica didn't look amused. I guess that was the only part that I recalled really well.

"Yeah, and when he saw you, mom came in and sees him trying to sneak a cookie, but that wasn't what she was mad about." This was the only time that I thought of it that far.

"It was because I was on the cookie that he was trying to eat." I murmured.

"He was yelled at good for that."

"But I tried to convince your mom that he didn't mean it."

"Well you know my mom, once she's mad about something; it's hard to calm her down." I nodded.

"Yet I don't remember much what happened after that." I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

"That's because-" Her voice trailed off. Everyone in the room knew the next event. Ash and Dawn started to take a liking to the floor they were standing on as the story went on.

"That's when I...killed them...right?"

"Yeah. it's not a happy memory, but you have to know what happened." I sensed sadness in Jessica's eyes, but she looked like she was trying to hide it as much as possible. She really wanted me to know what went on that day.

"O...Okay."

"When they were fighting, dad went berserk all of a sudden. Then he tried to blame the whole thing on you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he was madder than I have ever seen him in...well, ever."

"Wh-what happened then?"

"Dad...he...attacked you."

"He...he what?"

"Dad grabbed you, and he threw you across the room."

"He...he did that to me?"

"When I saw what was going on, I came to see if you were alright, but then dad told me to...to let you rot." Jessica said the word in utter disgust, but she had to say it.

"I...I can't believe it."

"And then mom and dad started fighting again. But this time, they were hitting each other." She started to tremble; her lips were quivering and her voice was shaking.

"I-I was so scared that I didn't know what to do."

"Jessica...please-"

"But that's when it happened. I saw a dark aura overwhelm you, and then...then-"

"Then?"

"You...attacked me."

"I...I what?" The others were gaping in shock as well.

"You used your psychic powers and threw me to a wall. Honestly though, I never knew you had such strength until that day."

"I...I-"

"And I felt like I was going to faint, but before I did, I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah. It was your voice, but at the same time, it wasn't. I heard it say, 'I am the destroyer'.

"The destroyer?" Jessica nodded.

"When I woke up, you were-" She hesitated. Everything was still and silent. It was a stiff silence, and I wasn't liking it one bit. "You were...in a pool of mom and dad's blood." I was in shock. Did I really do all that? Why did I attack them?

"I...I-" Out of the blue, I felt something wrong. Something was dreadfully wrong with my body. Something horribly, dreadfully wrong.

"Terry? Are you OK?" Jessica noticed it too.

"I...Jessica...I'm-" My voice shook, and I felt myself black out; not knowing what was going to happen next.

"The destroyer."

"Huh?"

"It's been a long time, Jessica."

"Wait, that voice-"

"Yes. it's me, your old friend." Out of the blue, a dark aura formed around my body; covering it with a dark purple veil. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense, and in a split second, the dark aura faded away; leaving only my eyes filled with darkness. I felt like I was being replaced with something darker, something more evil. I couldn't control any of my actions. All I could do was wade in the shadows as I heard some other entity talking to my friends.

"T-Terry?" The voice sent shivers down Jessica's spine.

"Terry?" He mused.

"Oh, you must be talking about that weakling who lives inside of me."

"Weakling?" Ash questioned while his guard was up.

"Inside of you?" Dawn questioned as well.

"That's right. He didn't have the guts to defend himself six years ago, so I stood in for him."

"Stood in for him? Wait, you don't mean-"

"Makes more sense now doesn't it? He would never have had the courage to do such a thing. But why should I care? I never felt anything for your parents anyway."

"What? You little-" Jessica grabbed the mysterious person, but all he did was laugh as his grin grew larger.

"Yes...yes! Hate me for what I've done! After all, it's where I get my power from." The dark aura surrounding him faintly reappeared again.

"Your power?" Dawn asked; shocked.

"Yes. The more hate there is in the world, the more powerful I become."

"Then, who are you?" Ash asked warily.

"I go by many names, but you humans are free to call me...Suecra."

"S-Suecra?" They all repeated in slight awe and fear.

"That's correct. It's Arceus spelled backwards."

"Arceus? You don't mean 'The Arceus.' The creator-"

"So you know him, little girl?" Suecra smirked at Dawn.

"I guess you do have a brain in there after all. That's good. At least not all you filthy apes are as stupid as they look."

"Why you-!" Ash yelled as he balled his fists in anger. He nearly lunged at Suecra if it weren't for Jessica stopping him.

"Hahaha! Yes, hate me! Your rage gives me strength!" He began to float up in the air as the dark mist surrounding him grew bigger and thicker.

"Ash! Calm down!" Dawn cried while holding his shoulders, while Suecra gave a bitter cold laugh.

"It won't matter anyway; I already have enough power to end what I started six years ago!"

"What?"

"Hahahahahaha! Behold! The power of a god!" Out of the blue, Suecra's hands started to morph and change drastically. Ash recognized it and gasped in shock; his arms turned into thick, green vines.

"What the?"

"Frenzy Plant!" Vines began to spring out of the walls and from the floor, taking over the entire room they were in. The trio screamed as the vines began to entangle the furniture inside, and the plants crawled around, crushing whatever got in its way. They began to make their way quickly toward Ash, Dawn, Jessica, Pikachu and Piplup.

"Wait! Stop!" Ash shouted as he tried to get closer to him.

"Don't interfere boy!" A vine made its way to Ash's leg and started to wrap around his limbs. Soon Ash's body was covered in vines, suffocating him the more he tried to struggle free. Ash tried to kick the vines off of him but it was no use. The more he did, the more the vines were crushing him, and the more he screamed in pain and agony.

"No! Don't do it!" Dawn yelled.

"You can't stop me!" Without realizing it, another vine had made its way to Dawn as well. All of a sudden, she was picked up from the ground and the vines did the same thing they were doing to Ash.

"Please stop Suecra!" Jessica shouted as she attempted to save her companions from the vines.

"I have no intention of stopping now Jessica. Now...it's time for you to feel your friend's pain!" The vines continued to wrap around their victims as Ash and Dawn continued to struggle, one vine outstretched to Jessica's arm, and the others gradually crept on her, beginning to bind her as well.

"Please...you have to stop!" She screamed as she struggled to get back on the ground.

"It's too late for that!" All of a sudden Suecra's eyes were darker than they already were. "You had your chance six years ago to try and save us! Yet you didn't. Out of fear. All humans are weaklings! There's no reason for you to exist! Now be gone!" The plants did as they were told and were nearly crushing the life out of Ash, Dawn and Jessica.

"P-pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash managed to shout in his grave situation. Pikachu quickly found his way from the vines to his partner's side and started charging up electricity in his cheek's.

"Piii-kaaa-chuuuuu!" Pikachu then released all of the energy at once; forming a lightning bolt that hit Suecra directly. He screamed, but in a matter of seconds, he recovered without a scratch.

"That was pretty good. But it won't do you any good, little mouse!" He sneered. More vines began to seep in the building, if you looked at it now; it looks like a jungle in there, except with vicious attacking vines and the fact that it was plain and obvious that someone or something was controlling them.

"Huh? How come that didn't hurt?" Ash muttered in shock while the vines were holding him back.

"Because, little boy, in case you didn't notice, these vines are made out of rocks!"

"What?" Ash was pretty sure that the vines were smooth and green...until he looked again and realized how grey and jagged they were, making the squeezing hurt them even more.

"That's right. Thanks to my multi-type ability; I can change my type at will, anytime I want!"

"A-alright then," Dawn quickly scanned the room and then shouted. "Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" The small blue penguin did as told and its body began to glow. In a split second a large whirlpool formed above its beak and was shot at Suecra.

"Hah! Like that would ever work!" Suecra easily batted it away; the whirlpool was effortlessly destroyed after coming contact to a wall. Suddenly, a vine shot out from the floor and snatched Pikachu and Piplup off their feet easily. Everyone screamed and was even more desperate to find a way out. But in the state they were in, it seemed impossible. At this rate, they were all going to die.

"Soon...I'll be the ruler of this world." The power increased; crunching their bones as it nearly gave way to the raw strength of the vines being heard. In a matter of moments the ribs protecting their organs would-

"Nothing can stop me now!" Suecra laughed evilly. Out of the blue, he paused; a voice was echoing in his head.

"No! Don't!" An all too familiar voice shouted in a pleading tone.

"W-what? Terry?" Suecra suddenly shouted aloud. His lack of concentration made the vines loosen their grip; their lives were safe, for now.

"Stop it! Stop hurting...my friends!" Terry wailed inside of Suecra's mind.

"How? How do you still have power to resist my control?" He screeched while his hands were twitching uncontrollably.

"Because I'm you! And you're me! I can stop you when I say so!"

"No! Even at this rate, you can't possibly make me stop! My vines will kill your friends!" Suecra threatened as he ordered his vines to finish them off.

"You're right, I can't make you cancel out the attack...but I can make you do this instead!" Suecra's/Terry's body started to shine brightly, and all of a sudden, the gray vines collapsed. The only thing left of them was clear water. Ash and the others fell on the ground; gasping for air, but they survived with no real injuries from the assault.

"Is...is everyone OK?" Ash yelled as he tried to move closer to his friends.

"I think...I'll live." Jessica muttered.

"Me too." Dawn said. Pikachu and Piplup cried; saying that they were fine as well. Unexpectedly, Ash heard a voice in his head.

"Now Ash!"

"Huh? T-Terry?"

"I'm going to change Suecra into a Water/Flying type! When I do that, tell Pikachu to use Volt Tackle!" He commanded.

"But...What about-"

"Do it Ash! I can't keep him at bay forever! You have to take Suecra down now! Do it!" Terry yelled as he issued his/Suecra's body to change according to what he had planned. Out of the blue, Suecra's/Terry's body glowed light blue, like the color of water, and the wing on his back grew bigger.

"W-what the-?" Suecra yelled out loud, wondering what just happened to his/Terry's body.

"Pikachu...use Volt Tackle!" He gasped while holding his chest in pain. He had to do it. Terry was depending on him. Swiftly, Pikachu broke into a run while electricity flowed out; creating a bright yellow shield.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika!" The electricity surrounding Pikachu was incredible. The entire room seemed to go in contact with the attack since water had splashed everywhere.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu slammed into Suecra as electricity zapped everywhere.

"N-no! This...this can't be happening!" He muttered under his breath as he tried to push the attack away from him. But it was too late, and his/Terry's body was receiving the shock like a bullet. As soon as the attack made contact to his watery skin, Suecra was thrown into a wall, and collapsed lifelessly onto the ground below.


	7. Two sides of a single coin

In the beginning, there was one. Three did the first one make. Two did the first one make. And one did the first one make. The last one's name was...Terry; the destroyer; the one who will one day deceive the gods, and destroy them.

"Is this...the end for me?" I muttered; my whole body feeling numb.

"No. Not now." Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of me, but it was so hard to see him, I couldn't even make out if he had a tail or not. At first, I wasn't sure that it was Suecra or not either, so I decided to simply ask.

"Who...are you?"

"I am-" He started, but then hesitated.

"I'm Sorry, but I cannot tell you who I am yet."

"What?"

"But don't worry. Soon, all will be revealed."

"What do you mean?" I didn't hear any response from the figure. And then to my horror, he began to fade away.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Terry...please wake up."

"That voice...is that...Dawn's voice?" I found myself staring at the ceiling again, and I had a strange feeling like this happened before. Then when my vision grew clearer, and I saw Dawn staring at me with a worried face.

"Are...are you OK Terry?" Dawn asked; her voice filled with concern.

"I...I guess." I replied softly. I tried to get up from whatever I was lying on, but I seemed to be hurt more than I thought I was, and the pain forced me to lie back down.

"U-ugh...I-I still can't move that well."

"Yeah. You were hurt badly when we found you." I only just realized now that Dawn was the only person in the room.

"Wait, where's Ash and Jessica?" I asked.

"They're alright; they just need some rest." She smiled.

"What about Pikachu and Piplup?"

"I took them to the Pokemon center."

"That's good." I looked down at the blanket over me, and tried to remember what just happened before I passed out.

-o-

"You killed my parents."

"I...killed them?

"It's been a long time, Jessica."

"I go by many names, but you humans are free to call me...Suecra."

"Do it Ash! I can't keep him at bay forever! You have to take Suecra down now! Do it!"

-o-

I was trying to recall as much as I could, but every memory of Suecra gave me a nervous twitch...that involved fire.

"Um...Terry? You um...have fire around your body...Terry?" I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't hear a single word she said. I didn't even notice that I was sort of burning the bed I was on.

"Terry? Te-rry?" She couldn't try grabbing me since I was still engulfed in flames. So she resorted to shouting.

"Terry? Terry!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you OK? You spaced out for awhile."

"S-sorry. I was thinking about...well you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I-I mean...um." Dawn was eying me in a weird way. I really didn't want to talk about what just happened when I was out and Suecra was causing all sorts of chaos, but that stare of her's was giving me the chills for some reason.

"I just...what I mean is that-"

"It's alright Terry. You don't need to apologize. It was Suecra that did all of those things anyway." She beamed. I felt like a burden was placed of my chest. She forgives me, that's good. One less thing to worry about.

"Suecra...I wonder...who is he really?" I muttered.

"I don't know. Actually I thought you might have an idea since you kinda live with him and-"

"Oh gee, thanks a lot!" I didn't really know why, but her telling me I should know about Suecra...it just felt kind of insulting. It's like she's telling me I'm like Suecra, a psychopath thats obsessed with eradicating the human race. I know she didn't mean it that way, but I guess Suecra's temper was rubbing off of on me a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't-" I immediately avoided her gaze. Inside I was thinking why was I even mad in the first place. It's as if Suecra's conscience is my own.

"T-Terry! I-I'm so sorry!" I stayed silent while thoughts and memories were still whirling around my mind.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She slowly got up from her chair and began to walk to the door.

"Dawn?" Dawn was surprised that I stopped her for a moment.

"Y-yeah?"

"When time fades from the cornerstone, all hope will be lost."

"Huh?"

"He...wanted me to tell you that. Suecra, I mean."

"Suecra? I...I see."

"Does it mean anything to you Dawn?" I asked.

"No...no it doesn't." She gave a me brief smile and walked out of the room, leaving me alone on the bed. Before she left though, I was able to read her mind about what I had said to her. I honestly never did this to anyone before and never tried, but this was too important.

"{The cornerstone...it's a legend from my hometown.}"

"She lied to me." I murmured as I looked down and sighed. As soon as Dawn closed the door to Terry's room, she saw Jessica walking in.

"Hey Dawn." Jessica said softly.

"Hi Jessica." Dawn replied softly. "How's Ash?"

"He just went to sleep a few moments ago." Jessica said reassuringly.

"What about Terry?"

"He's fine...I think. Just a little dazed." Dawn said reassuringly.

"Oh...I see." Jessica said.

"But...I'm worried about him." Dawn said.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"What if...what if Suecra possesses Terry's body again?" Dawn wondered.

"I don't know...but I hope that doesn't happen anytime soon." Jessica said.

"I hope so too." Dawn said. Soon, a stiff silence soon surrounded them, both of them really didn't want to talk about the situation they were in, but it was starting to get kind of awkward for both of them.

"Um...so where's Pikachu and Piplup?" Jessica started.

"I took them to the Pokemon Center before Terry woke up." Dawn replied.

"Ah...alright." Dawn suddenly avoided Jessica's gaze.

"The...cornerstone." Dawn muttered as she thought about what Suecra told Terry to tell her.

"Huh? Did you say something Dawn?" Jessica asked.

"N-no!" Dawn quickly snapped at Jessica.

"I mean...I was just talking to myself."

"Okay then." Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud yawn coming from the door, then they both saw Ash walk into the room while he was stretching his arms, like he had taken a long nap.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Y-yeah...I guess." Ash replied as he was rubbing his eyes.

"That's good." Dawn said.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"At the Pokemon Center, with Piplup." Dawn replied.

"Are they alright?" Ash asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah. They are with Nurse Joy after all." Dawn responded with a small, reassuring smile.

"Good...what about Terry?" Ash asked again.

"In the other room, resting." Jessica answered.

"Oh...okay then." While the three of them were talking outside, I was still in bed, because my injuries still prevented me to walk around; let alone sit up at all. I continued to think about what had just happened, and I tried to put the pieces back together.

"I wonder...who is Suecra? And what did he mean about the cornerstone? It's just one thing after another." I sighed.

"This is so confusing." Out of the blue, I felt my body suddenly being controlled by something else, as if there was another being in me.

"It is hard living with amnesia all the time, is it not?" I heard myself say, except with a darker voice. The exchange was brief, and I was able to speak in reply.

"Suecra?" I asked myself.

"Yes...it's me Terry. Your brother." That took me by surprise, but for some reason, I was kind of expecting it.

"You must have some relation to me if you could do what you did to my friends back there, even after you killed Jessica's parents six years ago." I replied.

"You're not so dumb after all, if you can remember something that far back, then you can't be that stupid." Suecra said as he let out a small chuckle.

"How can I forget? And even if you are my brother, I still hate you." I said with disgust.

"That must be nice. To hate your own brother for something that happened over six years ago." Suecra said while showing a sentiment look. I have no idea how I saw it, but I felt like I was talking face to face with him ever since our conversation started. I could see him right in front of me, and I knew it's the same for him too. But the strangest thing about seeing him in front of me was the fact that he looked just like me in every way.

"You don't know the half of it. And why are you here again?" I asked Suecra.

"To apologize for my earlier actions." I was surprised to hear him say something like that. actually, I was more angry than anything.

"Why should I trust you?" I growled.

"You nearly suffocated my friends with vines that were made of rocks!"

"Because..." Suecra hesitated.

"Because trust is what we were supposed to have with each other from the very beginning. As brothers. As...a family."

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden Suecra? You said you wanted to destroy the human race...or something like that. You tried to kill my friends...like you did to Jessica's parents, and now...now you want me to forgive you for what you just did? What made you change?" Everything was completely silent in the room. Both of us were staring at each other, waiting for one of us to say something, anything. The question hung in the air until Suecra closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was just so...wrapped up in being free after so long that I...went out of control. Those emotions I had six years ago...they were lingering on in me up to that moment. I never meant to take my anger out on your friends. After what happened, I realized what I had done, so I just wanted to...you know...start over."

"Are you...telling me the truth?" I asked him again.

"You still don't believe me?" Suecra waited a few seconds for Terry to answer him, and then he let out a sigh.

"Alright...I understand. I'll leave you alone for now."

"Wait...Suecra...before you leave, I have something I need to know."

"Hm? What is it, brother?" Suecra wondered.

"What you said awhile ago, about me having amnesia...does that mean you know about my past? You spoke as if you knew something-actually, a lot of things that I don't know...is that true?" That's when Suecra showed me a little smirk.

"I can't tell you anything now...but soon...all will be revealed." And then I felt Suecra's presence disappear.

"Those words...why were they so familiar? I know I've heard them before...but where?" I paused. Nothing made any sense.

"Suecra...just who is he anyway? And what is he hiding from me?"


	8. Keep your friends close, but keep your e

"So...what should we do next?" Dawn asked everyone else. The three teens were in another bedroom. They were waiting to see if Terry would be alright, but honestly, none of them really knew what they were supposed to be doing at that point in time.

"What do you mean?" Ash replied while sitting on a desk chair.

"I mean...about Terry." Dawn replied.

"I can take care of him." Jessica answered.

"That way, you wouldn't need to worry about-"

"That won't be necessary." I muttered; surprising the trio. All of them shifted their gaze at me while I was standing on top of a desk.

"Terry? What are you doing here?" Jessica questioned with concern.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be resting?" Ash added.

"Sorry, but I was talking...with Suecra." All of them were staring at me like I was crazy. Why wouldn't they? Suecra was the guy that nearly killed them a couple hours ago. Their reaction was pretty normal, but I didn't expect the slight angry look in my Jessica's eyes. It was kind of scary.

"How is that possible?" Jessica said; breaking the silence.

"Well, it's complicated. Like-" Out of the blue, I felt Suecra's presence take over me again. But it wasn't forceful like the last time.

"...This." Everyone was shocked to hear my voice turn darker all of a sudden. I could still feel my body, but Suecra put a light grip on its control. For now, he was the one speaking instead of me.

"Nice to see you all again. Alive and breathing." I wasn't too sure if the last thing he said was sarcasm or not. Either way, Jessica wasn't happy. She immediately got up and grabbed Suecra angrily.

"Y-you...! You killed my parents!" She screamed. Suecra didn't even flinch.

"Terry, I believe you should take over." I felt the grip on my body being released as I regained control.

"W-wait, Jessica!" I stuttered; trying to get used to the odd feeling of another person inside me.

"T-Terry..?" Jessica calmed down swiftly and put me back on the desk. She looked surprised about the quick change. I was too. Sort of.

"What happened to Suecra?" Jessica asked.

"I am still here you know." Suecra said.

"What the-?"

"I-it's OK guys...he's not going to hurt you anymore." I said while attempting to sound like I really got it under control. As expected, they looked like they didn't believe me one bit.

"He's telling the truth this time." Suecra muttered.

"I...I apologize for my rash behavior a while ago."

"Rash? You tried to kill us!" Ash pointed out.

"Yeah! Why should we trust you?" Dawn pointed out as well. The three of them were just staring at Suecra. Waiting for him to make another excuse.

"I understand. I deserve punishment for what I have done after all." Suecra said as he hung his head down.

"Now listen here y- Wait...what?" Dawn said with surprise. Ash and Jessica also looked at Suecra, wondering what he just said.

"Did you just say you're sorry, and that you deserve to be punished?

"Yes. And finally you show me that there is a brain in that puny head of your's." Suecra said.

"W-what?" Dawn shouted; looking terribly offended.

"Suecra!" I scolded. "You can't just call people stupid like that y'know!" Suecra just smirked and said-

"Oh yeah? I may have decided to spare the human race and all, but I'm not going to admit they're smarter than we are. You yourself Terry have seen how idiotic people are. They've started wars over petty things, and they let others suffer for their own greed. Don't you see? They're just plain, stupid fools!" We were all staring at him with a gaping expression. Well, I didn't really know how that worked for me since he was in my body, but that also gave me an idea on how to scold him...I slapped myself hard on the face.

"Ow!" Suecra winced in pain as he rubbed 'our' cheek.

"What did you do that for?" And not just Suecra, but Ash, Dawn, and Jessica were wondering the same thing.

"I-if you don't stop insulting my friends, t-then...I'll slap you unconscious!" Everyone was thinking about what I just said, and what Suecra was going to say or do about it.

"...Are you serious?" Suecra said as he started laughing hysterically.

"You know that by doing this, you're slapping yourself too. Don't you?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to apologize, then I'll gladly do it!" When I said that, Suecra hesitated for a moment.

"...Alright, fine. I'm sorry for calling you all stupid fools. {Even though you really are.} There. Happy?" Everyone was silent for a while. What Suecra didn't realize was that they all heard him say, 'even though you really are.' Thats when Dawn picked Suecra up.

"Y-you...I can't believe Terry let you live you creep!" I was awestruck, and so was Ash. Suecra seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Hahaha. So you finally show your true side hmm? Getting furious little girl? This is what drives humans to fight. Don't you see? Humans are so dim-witted it-!"

"Sh-shut up!" Dawn screamed as she threw Suecra and me to a wall; hard. After the impact, I slid down to the cold, hard floor, with my whole body aching even more from the injuries awhile ago.

"Terry!" Both Dawn and Jessica yelled as they rushed to my side. Ash just stood there. Wanting to give me some space. I could barely move; my whole body was going numb.

"T-Terry! Are you OK-?"

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I pushed myself closer to the wall. I didn't know what happened, but as I stared at Dawn, I thought I saw Jessica's dad standing by her.

"S-stay away from me!"

"Terry! Please! I'm so sorry for throwing you." She said as she tried to pick me up, but the memory clouded my vision, and I thought that Jessica's dad was picking me up for another throw.

"Get away from me you monster!" I bit her hand in desperation to get off her grip. I heard Dawn shout in pain as she held her hand. I took the chance to make a run for it while she cowered back a little. I looked around the room, searching quickly for a place to hide. Thats when I saw a small gap underneath a nearby closet that might fit me.

"Wait! Terry!" Jessica shouted as she tried to grab me, but I used 'Extreme Speed' to evade her grip. I sped off under the closet and curled up into a ball.

"Terry!" I saw her trying to reach me, but the space was too small for her to put her arm in.

"Keep him away from me!" I continued to yell.

"Who's he?" Jessica asked.

"Y-your father..!" I yelled.

"What? My dad?" I knew I was hyperventilating, and Jessica could hear it too.

"Keep him away from me..!" I continued to say the same thing over and over. I was screaming; I wanted the pain to stop so badly.

"K-keep...away..." Suddenly, I could see Jessica clearly again, and I tried to calm down as much as I could. I stayed silent. I tried to get my heart to slow down because it was beating so fast. I tried to see if Suecra was still with me, but for some reason, I couldn't feel him. I had nothing to comfort me. The memory shook me. I thought I had forgotten it; all those years ago. But now it's come back to haunt me again. I exhaled shakily and hugged my knees. I decided that I wasn't going out for a while.

"What should we do?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Well...we can't leave him under there." Dawn said.

"Yeah...but maybe we should leave him alone for now."Jessica said.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked Jessica.

"Because...he's afraid of you." Jessica said.

"He's afraid of me? Why?" Dawn asked with worry.

"You remember what my dad did to him six years ago, right?" Jessica said with a sigh.

"You mean...oh...I see." Dawn's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, he's still afraid of when my dad threw him across the room." Jessica said.

"I...I didn't know." Dawn said worried.

"Nether did I...not till you did that to him. It must have brought back a lot of bad memories." Jessica said.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Dawn muttered.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Jessica said as she looked at the closet.

"It's Terry you need to apologize to."

"Y-yeah...you're right." Dawn walked over to the closet and got down on her stomach so she could see me in between the small space. I didn't dare look at her. How could I? If I did, I would have probably seen her dad again.

"Terry? Are you OK?" I ignored her and avoided her worried gaze. Suecra didn't budge either nor did he say anything. He realized how bad the situation was for me. Saying something would have probably made it worse.

"Terry?" Dawn asked a second time.

"Leave me alone." I managed to say while sniffling a little.

"Don't come near me."

"But...I'm sorr-"

"I don't care!" I screamed.

"You think saying sorry is always going to cut it Dawn? Well it isn't! You think if I threw you across the room, sorry would be enough? Is that what you really think Dawn?"

"Whoa, intense." I didn't even bother retorting to Suecra's annoying comment. But after what I just said, I knew I went too far.

"T-Terry..." Dawn said as she started to cry.

"Just...just leave me alone!" I yelled as I turned away again.

"I...I'm sorry." Dawn then ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Now I felt even worse than before; shouting at her didn't help me at all, it didn't even calm me down. In fact, my fists were shaking more vigorously than before.

"Dawn!" Ash quickly followed his companion when she left the room. He did this until they were outside the building. It was only then she stopped and started to let her tears out.

"Dawn!"

"Leave me alone Ash." She replied swiftly; not even turning to him.

"Dawn..." Ash said as he saw how much she was hurting. Her cries suddenly faded into soft whimpers.

"...You know, when I think about it, Terry is telling the truth. All this time I've been telling him how sorry I am, and I'm not even doing anything to make it up to him. It's true that...that I've always thought that sorry is enough." After Dawn was finished talking, Ash patted her shoulder; a usual way for him to show reassurance; that everything is OK.

"You know, that also means that you shouldn't cry every time something goes wrong either." Dawn slowly looked up and saw him smile broadly.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Meanwhile, Jessica was trying to coax me to get out from under the closet, and failing.

"Terry, please come out from under there." I just shook my head.

"C'mon Terry, you were really mean to Dawn. You have to apologize to her-"

"I have to apologize?" I interrupted Jessica.

"She's the one that threw me across the room!"

"But she said she was sorry-"

"I said no!" Thats when I heard footsteps coming inside. It must have been Ash and Dawn, and from the muffled sniffles, she must have gotten over her little sob.

"Is he still under there?" Ash asked Jessica.

"Yeah...he's still a little nervous." Jessica replied.

"Oh...I see." After Dawn stoped talking, I saw her pink boots move closer to me. She was bending down, and I instinctively curled up even more to make myself smaller...so she wouldn't see me.

"...Never mind." Unexpectedly, Dawn just walked out of the room without saying another word.

"Dawn." I said as I felt a tinge of guilt hit me. Later that night, since Suecra destroyed Jessica's room, the gang had to stay in the guest room, where I was still under the closet; shivering. I heard the door open when they entered, and before they went to go to sleep, Jessica looked where I was staying while Ash and Dawn were behind her.

"Terry?" I still didn't want to respond. I wanted to tell them to just leave me alone so that I could have some peace and quiet, but I didn't want to hurt them either. Thats when Jessica pulled a handkerchief out of her desk and placed it in front of the closet.

"Here, in case you get cold." I bit my lip.

"Good night Terry." She stood up again and the three of them went to bed.

"...Good night guys."

"'Night." After a while, I could sense that they went to sleep. I was still trembling because the floor I was sitting on was terribly cold. That's when I looked up and saw the handkerchief that Jessica left me. I was about to get up and get it, but then I felt Suecra take control of me again, and used 'Psychic' to grab the handkerchief and move it away from us.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Suecra.

"Because you don't need her sympathy right now. Suecra replied.

"And you think you know what it is I need?" I shot back.

"It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place."

"...I know. And...I'm truly sorry." Suecra said as I felt my heart start to hurt. Like he was really telling me the truth.

"It's just...I've been trapped inside this body for as long as I can remember. I've never had a life of my own, and I've always sort of...hatted you for it."

"...I think...I think I understand where you're coming from." I said.

"But...I don't want to ruin your life either. Suecra said.

"If I had to choose between ruining your life so that I could have a life of my own, or staying out of your life so that you could have the life you always wanted, I'd chose you over me instantly."

"Oh Suecra, don't say that." I said.

"I know you've done a lot to harm us, and I know that my friends might not want to forgive you just yet, but I don't want you to leave me. You're the only family I have right now. And...I forgive you."

"...Thank you Terry." Suecra said as he started crying. I could feel the teardrops running down my face like there was no tomorrow. And after what felt like hours of crying, me and Suecra went to sleep. But little did we know, we were about to have a horrible nightmare.

It was total darkness at first. I couldn't see a thing. Just then, the landscape turned in to a huge mountain that overlooked a large land. I must've be on top of Sinnoh because this looked like that Town Map I looked at once before. As I recall, this place was called Mt. Coronet.

There was some kind of commotion going on at the peak of the mountain. It was covered in a fog so I couldn't see it very well from where I was. As if in command I felt myself floating closer and closer to it until it was right in front of me.

There were two huge Pokémon. And they were in the middle of a battle. The one of the left seemed to walk on four legs. It had a long neck, and its body was covered in blue skin and steel armor; light blue-like veins scattered on it. In its chest plate was a midnight blue orb that glowed every time it gathered energy in its mouth.

The other Pokémon was pink contrast to its opponent. An armor plate also covered it; but unlike the other creature it stood on two legs and had to pink orbs embedded in each of its two arms. The both of them had blood-red eyes; a trait that seemed to be the only thing in common between them.

I didn't notice that there was another Pokémon until it launched the other two with what looked like a Hyper Beam. This strange Pokémon also had red eyes like the other two; but its body was totally different. It looked like some kind of floating serpent with black wings, red spikes, and yellow armor to protect it from attacks. It grabbed the other two Pokemon with ease and began to drag them in to a swirling dark vortex that grew out of nowhere.

But that wasn't the end of it. Another Pokémon appeared; covered in white skin and intertwining yellow rings. Surrounding it was a complete circle of seventeen different plates; each with its own distinct color. The creature used these plates and easily took down the dark Pokémon by changing its type to the corresponding plate. I couldn't help but be amazed by it at the same time puzzled as to how I knew what it was doing.

At first, the white Pokémon that appeared seemed to be succeeding in defeating the serpent-like Pokemon. But then, another creature came out. One that I didn't recognize at all. It was covered in a thick veil of black; the only thing that I could see was its eyes.

With one blast he took down the white Pokémon like it was nothing. And right after that, the mountain was covered in the same veil as the weird creature was. Soon I saw the whole planet being covered in the blanket of darkness. It was horrible. I could see nature dying as soon as the mist flew over it; people were screaming and crying; Pokémon were running around like crazy and attacking anything that was in their paths. It was total chaos.

"I'm the destroyer. And I have come to bring the world back into darkness."

The voice shook me so much that a chill went through my entire body. The whole scene had faded a second later, and I was in that void of nothingness once more. But then a light suddenly shone brightly; so bright that I had to cover my eyes, but I could hear a voice comming from the light.

"It is time for you to complete your destiny. At the Sinjoh Ruins."

As the voice faded, there was a burning pain in my chest, and it wouldn't stop no matter how much I beg or struggle. My whole body was trembling. Finally I let out the loudest scream that I have ever done in my life and collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. My whole body was being covered in darkness. Little by little I could feel the shadows creeping up on me like a blanket. And before I knew it, I was completely gone; my eyes closed for the last time.

"A-ah!" I jumped awake; clenching my chest as I breathed heavily. I felt warmth flowing through my veins as I willed myself to calm down as much as I could.

"What a nightmare." Suecra answered while stifling a yawn. I couldn't believe how calm he looked. Maybe it was because he's seen worse. I mentally shivered; what could be worse that being in total darkness and suffering all alone?

"Wait, you had the same dream too?" He nodded with his usual emotionless expression.

"Yeah."

"About four Pokémon fighting?"

"Dialga, Palkia, Giratina...and Arceus battling a duel to the death with a creature covered in a veil of pitch, black darkness." Well, he described it a whole lot better than I did.

"That thing called itself the...the destroyer."

"And?"

"You called yourself the same thing when you...killed Jessica's parents." There was a pause; the only thing that could be heard was the wind flowing in through a small crack in the wall and the peaceful breathes of the others sleeping in the room, and some sleep-talking.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He replied in a mild tone. I hated it when he sounded so composed in a time like this.

"Suecra, if you're really serious about changing, then you have to tell me what you're hiding." There was another pause.

"I have nothing to hide." I didn't want to let it go so easily; but for some reason I felt pressing further might make him angry. I'm pretty sure I didn't want to see that again.

"If you say so." I decided to move around since I couldn't sleep. Getting out from under the closet and stretching my wing a little, I flew around the house to see what I could do. I could feel Suecra's presence right beside me; as if floating right beside me as I was moving. It was strange; yet a little comforting that I wasn't alone in this dark house. I soon ended up in Jessica's room...or at least, what was left of it. There were cracks and broken furniture everywhere. You could tell where the plants sprouted up in different places from the holes in the floor and walls. Even part of the ceiling was broken off and let the moonlight stream in; making a white spotlight in the room. There was even a black burnt mark on the wall; that must be where Suecra landed when Pikachu shocked him. I shuddered; that was one powerful attack. I felt myself tingling with electricity as I remembered that.

"Huh. This placed looks more trashed then I remembered." Suecra suddenly muttered. I shot him a glare {Don't ask how, it's hard to describe.}

"You were the one that destroyed it you know." He smirked at me casually.

"Of course I'm aware of that." I sighed.

"I wonder if there's a way that we can fix all this. Repairing this manually would take months before it would be spotless."

"Well... there is one way." Suecra suddenly replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah...as how Palkia can control dimensions and Dialga controlling time, you yourself should be able to revert this place back to the moment before I destroyed it and keep it there by fusing it to the present."

"What?" Suecra groaned.

"Just use Palkia and Dialga's ability combined and you should be able to fix this room in a matter of seconds." He said as simply as he could.

"I can do that?" Suecra nodded in response.

"This is something that only you can do, so don't count on me to help you out."

"Are there any side-effects to this?" I asked; cautious that something else might happen.

"No. Not that I'm aware of anyway."

"OK then, let's give this a shot." I took a deep breath and raised my arms. I started to collect energy in to my hands; trying to form it into a bright sphere. I don't know how; but soon I was able to conjure up a shining blue and pink ball of light right on my palm. Closing my eyes; I could see myself traveling through time like a video clip; seeing every moment that transpired just a couple of hours ago. I then saw the right moment where the room looked perfectly clean and unscathed. I concentrated on that single picture as hard as I could. Then I let out a roar.

"D-Chronos!" I released the sphere and shot it right in the middle of the room; causing some kind of explosion. The light that blinded the both of us soon faded, and the next thing I knew I was staring at the very same room that I saw in my head. The room that wasn't destroyed by Suecra. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"D-Chronos huh? Nice name." Suecra commented.

"I just made it up on the spot honestly." I replied with a smile. The feeling of accomplishment didn't last long though. A split second later, I felt the same feeling that I had in my dream. My chest began to pound along with my head. I started to breathe faster; trying to keep up with the headache I suddenly got. I groaned and fell on the ground; the pain building up further and further. I shouted Suecra's name; but he didn't reply. I was alone In the dark, just like in the nightmare. I fought the pain back; tears were streaming down my eyes from the pain. My hands shook; attempting to grab anything that I can clench on; yet there was nothing surrounding me, and there was no one else with me. I was powerless. The last thing I heard was my own scream.


	9. The powers of time and space

A/N: From here on out, {Until a certain point of the story.} you will hear the story from Suecra's point of view, and from Terry's point of view.

Suecra's POV.

I groaned as I rubbed my head from the sudden pain. I found myself looking Jessica.

"Terry? Are you alright?" I only realized that I was on her hand.

"Terry?" I also saw Ash and Dawn, staring at me intently; waiting for me to say something.

"I don't know about Terry, but I'll live." I replied. All three of them were now looking at me with shock.

"S-Suecra?"

"Where's Terry?" Dawn asked me urgently. I could've sworn she was about to strangle me yet thankfully was able to hold herself back. I shrugged.

"No clue. He must've knocked us both out from trying that-" I wasn't able to finish because Jessica grabbed my body and was squeezing me to death.

"Where. Is. He?" She stressed every word; as if telling me to get to the point. I knew Terry was going to kill me for this, but the pain she was giving me physically and mentally was pretty overwhelming. I gathered my strength and launched a Flamethrower inches from her neck; stunning everyone in the room.

"I missed on purpose." I told them.

"Now put me down and let me explain." Hesitantly, Jessica did what I said. I coughed a little and shook myself a little before speaking.

"I'll make this brief. The two of us couldn't sleep last night and so I had to tag along with my brother-"

"Your brother?" The three of them wondered at once.

"Wait...Terry's your brother!" They all shouted; gaping.

"Yes? Now can you let me continue and keep your comments to yourself?" After a few seconds they all nodded slowly.

"As I was saying, we were wandering around the place until Terry came across the room that I destroyed. He wanted to make it up to you and fix it somehow, and I told him that there was indeed a way to do so."

"Which is?" Ash questioned.

"To use the powers of Time and Space. Traveling back in time to when that room was fine doesn't automatically mean it would stay that way. To use Space though in keeping that time in this dimension...well, it's like fusing two abilities into one." I was never good at explaining things, and because of that, they were all staring at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"Terry used these two specials abilities to fix this place by getting the time that it was still okay and placed it in this time. Get me?" A collective 'oh' echoed in the room.

"I never knew that Terry was capable of such a thing." Jessica muttered.

"I didn't expect for it to backfire though...I guess he wasn't ready for such power yet. I wasn't lying to him when I said there were no side-effects to it, but I didn't mention if he wasn't prepared to handle it. Performing this takes a lot of concentration and will; it's most likely that he failed to meet up with these limits and it...well...cost him."

"Cost him how?" I could tell that Jessica was hesitant to ask me that.

"He's probably somewhere stuck in the Time/Space continuum." I said mildly.

"What?" They all said at once.

"It shouldn't be that tricky to find him if it was just time or space, but since he tried using both techniques at once; it would be harder to track him down. He could be lost in an alternative timeline or maybe in another dimension. If it's even possible, he could be in a place that could be totally out of reach to even the most powerful legendary pokémon in this world."

"N-no...does that mean...he's gone forever?" Jessica asked; trembling.

"Not necessarily." I answered; which made them all look at me with a small amount of hope.

"There's still a way for us to find him. But that means we have to find the two other beings in this world that govern Time and Space."

"You mean...Dialga and Palkia?" Ash muttered. I nodded.

"They are the true beings that are in charge of Time and Space. If anyone can find Terry, they should be able to at least specify a certain area."

"Wait, how did you know all of this?"

"It's simple really. I got it straight from the god that created them. Arceus."

"You know Arceus?"

"Not only know. He's my and Terry's father." They were all speechless from the information I was giving them.

"...Suecra?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this all true?"

"I wouldn't be lying if Terry's life were at stake."

"Wait, if you're Terry's brother...then why are you in his body anyway?" This time Dawn was the one that asked me. I was silent.

"You don't want to tell us?" She pressed.

"...No. It's just...I don't know how. I woke up in Terry's body, and I have no idea how I got in there in the first place."

"Oh...I see."

"Anyhow, we've wasted enough time here. We need to find Arceus as soon as we can and locate Terry." They all nodded.

"So where are we going Suecra?"

"To the resting place of Arceus. Mount Coronet!"


	10. New beginnings

Terry's POV.

"Ugh...Who...am I? Where am I? I-I can't remember anything." When I got up, I found myself on the ground in the middle of a clearing. Just then, I heard something coming from the forest up ahead. And just as I looked toward where the noise came from, a Pokemon flew out at such a high speed that it knocked me off my feet. I immediately got up and turned toward the runaway Pokemon and saw what it was. It was a Butterfree. A 'Pink' Butterfree. After that, I heard more noises coming from the forest. I saw strange people come out of the forest. They all had net's, strange equipment, and black outfits with big red R's on them. Just as soon as they got out of the forest and into the clearing, I saw one of them pull out a portable rocket luncher and fired it at the Butterfree. But instead of a rocket, a big net came out and it hit the Butterfree.

"Secure the Butterfree!" As soon as he said that, they all brought out Pokemon. Mostly Geodude and Zubat. They started moving toward the Butterfree, but one of the Pokemon saw me.

"Geo-geodude!" The Geodude turned around and started waving it's hands.

"Uh oh." I said, looking at the rock type Pokemon.

"Huh? What are you doing? Get the Butterfree!" One of the grunts said as he started walking toward the Geodude.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? I said-" Just then, he looked down and saw me.

"What the heck?"

"Uh oh!" I said as I started running. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. He got me.

"Whoa! Hold on there little guy." He brought me up to his face and started examining me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Huh? You can talk? Hey guy's, come over here!" When he said that, more grunts came over to see what he was yelling about.

"What is it?" One of the grunts said.

"Look what I found." The grunt holding me started showing me to the others.

"What is it? A doll?" The other grunt said.

"Let me go!" I said again.

"Whoa! It talks?" The other grunts were shocked.

"What is it? A Pokemon?"

"It doesn't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it looks more like a person." The grunts were talking to each other about me, thinking about what to do with me. They were talking about me for over five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I said. Let. Me. Go!" I didn't know what else to do except scream. But in that instant, fire came out of my hand and burnt a hole through the grunts glove.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" The grunt dropped me while he was blowing on his hand. At first, I thought I was going to hit the ground with a loud, 'Thud.' So I closed my eye's and awaited the worst. But after a couple of seconds of not hitting the ground, I slowly opened my eye's to see that I was just hovering in the air. Like I was a ghost.

"Huh? I'm...floating? But how-" Just then, I saw one of the grunts running toward me.

"You! I don't know what the heck you are, but you're going to pay for that!" It was the grunt who was holding me. He came at me with a fair amount of speed, and for a second, I thought he was going to hurt me. But then a word popped up in my head. 'Close Combat.' And then, instinctively, I preformed the action. Letting him come as close to me as possible, and just as he was about to grab me again, I used his own wight against him, throwing him into a nearby tree and rendering him unconscious. The other two grunts

"Wa-wa-wa-what? H-h-how did you?" The other two grunts were stuttering like crazy. {Of course, if you saw someone my hight throw someone into a tree, wouldn't you panic?} Just then, one of the grunts noticed something.

"Hey! The Butterfree, it's gone!"

"What? Gone? But how?"

"It must have got away during our fight with him!"

"So it's your fault!"

"Hey! Don't blame me for that! You're the one's who let it out of your sight!" I yelled at them.

"What did you say?" The grunt was about to charge at me, but was stopped by the other grunt.

"Wait! Don't do it!" The other grunt said.

"Why not?"

"If you attack him now, he'll throw you into a tree like the last guy."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, how about we use, the mech."

"The mech? But didn't the boss say that we could only use it in an emergency?"

"He did, and this looks like an emergency to me. I mean, think about it. He just threw one of our friends into a tree. And he's less then a foot tall! I think that's considered an emergency!"

"Well I-"

"Then it's settled." The grunt pulled out a small radio and started talking into it.

"Bring out the mech." All of a sudden, the forest started shaking like there was some kind of earthquake going on. That's when I saw it. The mech. It must have been at lest fifty feet tall, which, to me was about one hundred feet tall. When it got into the clearing, I got a better look at it. It had white on most of it's body, but it had black on it's arm's and knees, and it also had a big red R on it's chest. It also had what looked like missiles on it's hands. They looked like the ones they were using when they were trying to catch the Butterfree. It also had a great big net on it's back, and finaly, a pair of rockets on it's back. Then it lowered one of it's hands, and the two grunts got on it. It then lifted them up to it's chest, where a door opened up and they ran inside.

"Alright! You're in a lot of trouble now! Say hello to the Team Rocket mech! It's the last thing you'll ever see." They were talking to me through the mechs intercom. That's when the mech put it's hands forward and fired it's missiles at me. And just as I thought, those missiles were net missiles. At first, when the net's hit me, I thought I was trapped. But as soon as I started wiggling myself out, I realized the net's holes were too big to contain me. So I just got up, and I was out.

"What the? Hey moron! The net's too big to hold him!"

"Well gee, I'm sorry if you're the one who made the net's in the first place!" The grunts were starting to fight with each other, that's when I saw my chance to get away, and took it.

"Hey! That little thing is getting away!"

"Don't worry, this'll stop him!" The mech fired more rockets at me, so I stopped and turned around, waiting for the rockets to turn into net's again.

"Seriously? You guys are going to do this again? You must be really-" Just then, I realized what was going on, those weren't net missiles. They were the real kind.

"Smart." At the last second, I jumped out of the way. But it wasn't enough. 'Kaboom!' The explosion sent me flying.

"Alright! We got it!"

"Now to finish it off." The mech started walking toward me, and when it was almost on top of me, it lifted one of it's legs up for the finishing blow.

"This is for our friend!" It started lowering it's leg right on top of me. Until, 'Stomp!'

"And that takes care of that!"

"I don't know what that thing was, but it couldn't have survive that." The grunts were celebrating their victory over me, or what they thought was a victory over me. Just then, the mechs leg was being lifted up, and not by the people in it.

"Huh? W-what's happining?"

"I-I don't know! The legs moving all by itself!"

"That's imposable! Is it a malfunction?"

"I don't think-Wait, what's that?" The grunts looked outside their window to see what was moving the leg. And what they saw shocked them beyond disbelief. What they saw was me. Lifting the leg up all by myself.

"That's no malfunction. That's not even possible! He should be flatter than a pancake!" By the time they were done talking, the mech fell over from being lifted so high up. But it wasn't over yet. My body started shining very brightly, and then I let out a loud cry, followed by the word-

"Judgment!" When I said that, the sky darkened, and what looked like a laser came out of the clouds, followed by more lasers, and more, until the whole sky was filled with lasers falling out of the sky, straight toward us no less.

"Holy-We have to get out of here now!"

"It's pointless, look." The lasers were already a good couple thousand feet away from the ground, and they were falling very fast. So even if they did get away from the clearing, it wouldn't be enough. There was just too many of them. So the grunts said goodbye to each other before the lasers hit, and that wasn't for another, Three. Two. One.

Suecra's POV.

"So, how do we get to Mount Coronet?" Jessica asked.

"From here, it would take about a week on foot. And that's if we don't hit any obstacles along the way. I said.

"Huh? Are you comming with us Jessica?" Dawn asked.

"I have to. to make sure Terry gets back in one piece, and to make sure Suecra doesn't try anything on you two."

"Oh realy? And what could I possibly do to these kids?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Oh I know, how about-Kill them in their sleep!" Jessica shot back.

"Oh please, like I'd do anything like that now."

"If you say so, but I'm still coming."

"Fine. Just don't slow us down."

"I won't."

"Alright then, now how about we-" Before I could finish my sentence, I started to kneel over.

"Huh? Suecra? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I-I feel so much pain! A-ahhh!"

"Huh? Suecra? Are you OK?" Dawn yelled.

"Ahhh! My body! It feels like something exploded right in front of me!" When I said that, I tried to get up. But something forced me back down.

"Suecra? What's wrong now?" Jessica Yelled.

"Ugh! Now it feels like something realy heavy is crushing my body!" After a while, the pain was getting lighter, and my vision was starting to fade. but then, it was replaced with something else.

"Huh? I can see something. It's Terry!"

"What? Terry?" Everyone yelled.

"It looks like he's fighting some kind of robot."

"Huh? A robot?" Dawn said.

"Wow, it must be at least one hundred feet tall. Wait. I can see something else. It looks like-" In that instant, I realized what was going on.

"Oh no! Terry you fool!"

"Suecra! What happened to Terry?" Jessica yelled.

"Terry you idiot! Get out of there now! Terry? Ter-" All of a sudden, I was having what looked like a seizure.

"Suecra? What's happening?" Jessica yelled as she and the others tried to calm me down. But it didn't help. My body was jumping around the place like crazy for about two minutes before I stopped. but when I did, I wasn't moving anymore.

"Suecra? Suecra?" It was just like in Jessica's room. I wasn't doing anything at all. It was almost like I had passed on to the other side. That's when Jessica let out one more deafening scream.

"Suecra!"

A/N: For those of you who didn't notice, time flows differently for Terry and Suecra. More will be explained in the chapters to come, so stay tuned.


	11. Lost memories, hidden feelings

Terry's POV.

When I woke up again, I was in some kind of glass case inside of a white room. There wasn't a lot in there, just some bright lights and what looked like a window of some kind. Then I heard a noise coming from the celling, then what looked like an eye of some kind came out of a hole in the celling and was looking at me from all angles. Then the eye went back into the celling and another one came out. This one had a red lens of some kind that flashed a light of some kind at me. Then it started moving a red light up and down and all around me. At first, I was getting a little dizzy. But then it stopped and went back into the celling. Meanwhile, on the other side of the window, voices were talking to each other that I couldn't hear.

"So, what have you learned about this...thing?" One of the voices asked another person.

"Well, we did find out two things about him." The other voice said.

"And what are those things?"

"Well...we did some blood work on him, it was a little hard at first, because we didn't have a needle small enough to draw blood from him. So we had to very care-"

"I don't care how you did it, I just want to know what you found out."

"Of course sir. Well we did find out that this thing is in fact, human."

"Hmm...and what else?"

"Well...we found out from the blood work that he also has...Pokemon DNA in him."

"What? Pokemon DNA? How is that possible?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out now sir. But it's proving a little difficult, considering his size."

"Hmm...what about the people that brought him in? You said they were injured or something like that?"

"Oh yeah. They said that they used one of our mechs on him, but it didn't do a thing. And what's more, they said that they saw lasers falling out of the sky or something like that that almost killed them."

"Lasers? What kind of lasers are we talking about?"

"They said these lasers were at least a tenth of a mile wide, and that there were at least twelve of them. Also, when our medical team found them after they failed to report in, we found a crater at least a mile wide."

"And you're saying...he did that? What about their injures?"

"Two of them suffered broken bones in their arms and legs, they'll be in the ICU for a while. As for the other one, almost all of the bones in his body are broken from being crushed by the robot. In fact, that's a good thing."

"How's being crushed by a mech and having almost all of the bones in you're body broken a good thing?"

"If he wasn't crushed by the mech, his skin would probably be burnt to a crisp by the lasers, if not blown to bits."

"...I want to see him up close and personal."

"Um, sir? I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean, we still don't know what he-"

"I'm not asking you to open the door and let me in, I'm TELLING you to open the door and let me in."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" The second voice said as quickly as he could while opening the door. And that's when I saw someone enter the room. He was wearing an Orange business outfit with matching pants, and a green tie. And I didn't know how at the time, but I could almost tell what kind of man he was. He was the kind of person who wasn't happy unless he was in a swimming pool filled with money. But right now, he looked like the kind of guy who was angry all the time. His grim expression sent a chill down my spine, and when he bent down to get a better look at me, I backed into a corner of the case I was in.

"{What are you I wonder?}" The man thought to himself as he got back up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. This caused him to turn around and look at me again.

"Please. Tell me. Who am I?" I didn't know why I asked him that, all I knew at the time was that I felt like he knew something about me, and if he did, he'd tell me who I was. That's when he bent back down to look at me again.

"What did you say?"

"Do you know...who I am?"

"Who you are? You mean...you don't remember who you are?"

"No...I don't." When I said that, a big smile came across his face.

"{Perfect.}" The man thought to himself.

"You're a member of team rocket, and you're also my son."

"You're...my father?"

"Yes. I'm you're father. Giovanni."

Suecra's POV.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Dawn wondered.

"I think so." Jessica replied.

"But what happened to him?" Ash wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope he'll wake up soon so he can tell me what happened to Terry." Jessica said.

"That's cold Jessica." Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked Dawn.

"I'm worried about Terry too, but aren't you at the least bit worried about Suecra's condition?" Dawn asked.

"Worried about Suecra? Worried about Suecra? How can you possibly be worried Suecra?" Jessica started lunging out at Dawn.

"Ahhh!" Dawn yelled.

"Jessica! Stop!" Ash yelled as he grabed Jessica and threw her down to the floor.

"Jessica! I'm so sor-" Ash said as he was interputed by Jessica.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Jessica yelled.

"J-Jessica." Ash didn't know what to say, he never heard anyone swear at him before.

"How can you have any feelings for him?" Jessica was starting to cry.

"He killed my parents, *Sniff* He almost killed us, *Sniff* And he just took the only person I've ever loved in my life away from me. *Sniff*" That's when Jessica looked up at Ash and Dawn with mixed expression's and tears in her face.

"How can you possibly have any feelings for someone like him?" Jessica looked back at me.

"If Terry and Suecra didn't share the same body I'd kill him. Right here. Right now. And without any mercy or emotions."

"That's a nice thing to hear." Everyone looked at the desk to see me slowly getting up.

"Not that I don't understand."

"Suecra! Are you OK?" Dawn asked me.

"Forget about Suecra! Just tell me what happened to Terry!" Jessica yelled as she walked up to me.

"Why should I tell you anything after all the thing's you've said about me?" I said as he hung his head down.

"Suecra...tell me what happened to Terry or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I snapped back.

"You're not in the best bargaining position to tell me what to do. And besides, even if you do hurt me, Terry will feel that pain too. You can't hurt me at all without hurting Terry. Remember that." The whole time I was talking back at Jessica, She looked like she wanted to rip me to pieces. {And she did too.}

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jessica yelled as she slammed her fist down on top of the desk. Luckily, she missed me by a few inches. But the impact did knock me over. Jessica fell to her knees and started crying again. Then, I slowly got back up and started pushing my index fingers together. Trying to think of what to say or do next.

"Um...Jessica?" I was trying to talk to Jessica, but she didn't seem to be in the mood. So I looked at her hand next to me, which was still clenched in a fist, walked up to it, and reached out for it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." Jessica said as her eye's met mine. We were now at eye to eye level with each other, and when we looked into each others eye's, I was paralyzed with fear. Jessica's face was filled with so much hate and disgust toward me, that it almost made what transpired six years ago look like nothing more than a temper tantrum.

"Jessica." I said as I looked at Jessica's hand again.

"I don't care what you say about me anymore, or what you do to me." I put my hand on Jessica's. This made her body tremble with anger. And it also made her grind her teeth.

"I just want to let you know...that I'm sorry. For everthing. For killing you're parents, for hurting you, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup, and for doing...whatever I did to Terry. And if you'd let me...I'd do anything that you'd ask of me. For however long you want." I looked Jessica in the eye, who looked like she was calming down a little bit.

"Please Jessica. Please...forgive me." I held my head down, waiting for Jessica to say something. Anything. That's when Jessica got up slowly, and walked toward the door. But as she opened the door, she said-

"...I'll think about it." Jessica then walked out of the room. Ash and Dawn then walked up to me to see if I was alright.

"Suecra. Are you OK?" Dawn said as she bent down to eye level with me. She saw that I still had my head hung like a wet towel.

"Please...forgive me." I said as a small tear drop escaped my eye's.


	12. Stuck in the past, lost in the present

Terry's POV.

"You want to do what?" A member of team rocket yells at someone else.

"You heard me." The other person said, it was Giovanni.

"We're going to use him to further our plans with the Silph co operation."

"B-but sir! You heard what that thing did to our men. Do you really want to put someone that dangerous on our team?"

"Don't worry about that." Giovanni walks up to a window as he continued to talk.

"After all, our little friend seems to have amnesia. Thanks to that, manipulating him will be easy."

"But sir! What if starts to remember his past? What if he finds out what we're up to and rat's us out?"

"That's exactly why I'm going to have someone else take care of him. Someone who can make sure he does his job properly. And if need be, to, 'Take care of him,' if he starts to remember anything about his past." Giovanni then walks up to the other person.

"That's where you come in Butch."

"Me? But why me?" Butch asks Giovanni.

"Because you and your partner Cassady are are among some of the best people in this business. And if you accept, you and Cassady will receive double the pay you normally get." Giovanni said.

"Huh? Double?"

"Yes. And if you do a good job, I might put you two up for a better position. So do we have a deal or not?"

'Later.'

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Butch says as he knocks on someone's door.

"Is that you Butch? Yeah sure. Come in." A women's voice yells from the other side of the door. As soon as Butch opens the door, he's greeted by his partner. Cassady.

"So, What's up?" Cassady asks Butch.

"Great news. I just got us a new job. Straight from the boss."

"Oh really? And what is it this time? More trash duty from that bumbling trio again?

"No. Not this time anyway. Did you hear about that incident a few days back?"

"Only a little bit. Something about someone destroying one of our mechas?"

"It goes deeper than that Cass. Apparently, this person has Pokemon DNA in him."

"Pokemon DNA? What does that mean?"

"Get this. It means that he can use the moves of Pokemon."

"What? You mean like a Pokemon attack?"

"Yeah. Incredible, isn't it? Well, The boss wants us to take care of him for a while."

"Wait...he wants us to what?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing when he told me that. But get this cass. The boss is gonna give us a raise if we accept."

"A raise? Just how much of a raise are we talking about?"

"Double."

"What? Double?"

"I know right? I said the same thing. So what do you think?"

"What do I think? We should take it-No. We have to take it! before someone else gets the job! Like that idiot trio."

"Don't worry. I already took the job. The boss says we'll start tomorrow."

"Really? That's great! But you know, you could have told me this before you took the job."

"Why? So you could make a fool of yourself in front of the boss?"

"And just what are you implying? I-I've never made a fool of myself in front of the boss."

"Oh really? What about two months back, when you got your outfit caught in the boss's door?"

"Hey! You said that we would never talk about that ever again!"

"Or what about the time when you spilled coffee all over the boss's lap? And you started cleaning it with-"

"Hey! Are you even listing to me?"

"Oh! What about the time when you-" Finaly, Cassady couldn't take it anymore. She had to shut him up before someone overheard them talking. So she grabed a hardcover book and hit his face with it. {Let's just say she hit him so hard that you can now see, 'A Team Rocket's training manual. The top 100 reasons not to piss off your partner.' all over his face.} Cassady then threw Butch out of her room, and slamed the door in his face.

"Hey Butch. What's up?" A member of Team Rocket said as he looked at Butch's face.

"Whoa. What happened to you? Get in another fight with Cassady?"

"Shut it Tess. I'm not in a good mood."

Suecra's POV

It's been two days since Terry disappeared now. The first day was when Terry used D-Chronos and got swept into the time-space continuum. It was also the day when me and Jessica had our little squall. The second day is today. Dawn left to pick up Pikachu and Piplup from the Pokemon center. Leaving only me, Ash and Jessica. I'm still in Jessica's bedroom after Terry fixed it, where me and Jessica fought. I've just been sitting here on the desk ever since, trying to figure out what to do next. Just then, I heard the door open, and Ash walks in with a small tray with some food on it.

"Hey." Ash says as he walks in.

"Hey." I said back, my head still hanging over. I heard Ash's footstep's coming closer.

"I've got some soup and crackers. You want some?" Ash said as he placed the tray next to me. I simply shook my head.

"Come on, you've got to eat something. I mean, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything ever since you woke up. Unless you've been eating off of the floor like a mouse." Ash started laughing. But I wasn't. In fact, I was pissed. I jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked it down so that his chin landed on the desk.

"Don't you dare compare me to something as insignificant as a mouse! Got it?" We were now eye to eye level with each other. He could tell how mad I was, And I could tell how scared he was. After I realized what I just did, I let him go. We just stood there, his head still on the desk, looking at me.

"Ash...I...I-I'm-" I was shocked at what i just did. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. I was too ashamed. So I just hung my head again and started crying.

"S-Suecra...Are you...crying?" Ash was just as shocked as I was. I didn't know why I was crying, I just...was. Like I had no control over my emotion's. Ash was still looking at me, thinking about what he just said that might've upset me.

"Hey, Suecra." I sensed Ash's hand moving closer to me, so I took a step back, causing him to stop.

"I...I'm sorry, but...I-I have to go." I took of into the air and flew toward the door that Ash left open.

"Suecra, wait!" Ash tried to stop me, but I was already in the hallway. I found myself flying aimlessly through the house, trying to find a place where I could be alone. I soon found myself in the dinning room. So I flew onto the table, sat down, and started hugging my legs.

"Why did I do that? Why did I cry? Why am I still crying?" I kept on crying while trying to think of an explanation, but came up with nothing. Meanwhile, Jessica was watching me from around the corner.

"I don't get it. I'm supposed to be the bad guy. Maybe I've been living inside of Terry's body for so long that I'm starting to act like him. Whatever the reason, I have to stop. I can never be the good guy. Not after all the bad things I've done in the past. Not to mention...all the bad things I'm about to do when Terry gets back."

"What kind of bad things?" I quickly spun around and saw Jessica looking down at me with an upset look on her face.

"What are you going to do when we get Terry back?" She was staring me down like before, when we were fighting.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Well for one, I live here."

"That's not what I meant."

"And for two, I was going to get a snack. But then I overheard you talking."

"You mean you were spying on me."

"So what if I was? It's my house you're in. And besides, I can't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Which would be a big mistake if you did." I said while looking back at her with a look that would frighten a child.

"And just what would you do if I did?" Jessica said, trying to copy what I was doing.

"More than you'd do to me, since me and Terry share the same body." For a while, it looked like me and Jessica were about to start another fight. But surprisingly, she just put her hand's on her hips, walked over to the cupboard, pulled a bag of chips out and brought them over to the table.

"So...do you want some chips?" Jessica said while dumping some chips out of the bag.

"Are you serious? First you want to start a fight with me, and now you're offering me something to eat?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just giving you something to eat so Terry doesn't starve to death." Jessica said, pushing a chip my way. I was a little skeptical at first, but I nodded it off soon after and started eating the chip Jessica gave me. While I was eating, I was looking at Jessica every now and then, wondering what she was thinking about. I knew I could read her mind and find out, but if Terry found out he might hate me for it, and I could not let that happen this early in the game. After I finished eating the first chip, Jessica pushed another chip my way to see if I was still hungry.

"No thanks." I said, looking back at her.

"Are you sure? You need to keep you're strength up so Terry can too." There she went again with that, 'I don't give a damn about you, only Terry.' attitude. It made me want to bite her hand off. But I decided to let it slide...for now.

"Honestly, I'm not that hungry. I could eat a little more, but it feels like someone else is putting something in my stomach when I feel hungry."

"Could it be...Terry? ...Suecra?" I looked up at Jessica.

"Can you do that thing you did when you saw Terry fighting that robot?"

"You mean when I passed out?"

"Yeah. But without passing out this time." I saw the look on her face. It looked as though she thought that I was the only one who could help Terry, and she was right. Right now, I was the only one who could help Terry...but at what price?

"I can try. Give me a second." I started gathering energy together, and tried focusing it on Terry. Trying to find out where he was. But after a couple of minutes, I gave up.

"Anything?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I think it only happens when Terry is in mortal peril."

"That would explain the robot, and the reason you were panicking earlier. Why did you panic earlier anyway?" I looked down, trying to find the right words to tell her what happened to Terry.

"The reason I panicked earlier...is because Terry used an attack that should never be used."

"What kind of attack are we talking about?" I could tell Jessica was starting to get worried. But I went on anyway.

"The ultimate attack of our father, Arceus. Judgment."


End file.
